14 Prince's Heart
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Breve historia que intenta explicar cómo es que se da la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta, además del nacimiento de Trunks... según yo.
1. Comienza el entrenamiento

Waazzaaaaa!!

Pues por fin me he decidido a subir este primer capitulo de mi historia "Corazón de Principe" que la verdad me tardé mucho en elegir el titulo, pues quería uno que no fuera muy cursi pero que tuviera algo que ver con la historia, la cual trata de cómo se dio la relación Vegeta y Bulma, sé que no es una idea muy original, pero tenía ganas de hacerla, espero que de verdad les guste, en esta, intentaré dejar intocable la personalidad de los personajes, per osi notan algún error en cualquiera de los datos que ponga yo aquí, me gustaría me lo hicieran saber, sin más por decir, espero que la disfruten

**Dedicado a:**  
Todos los fans de Dragon Ball que siguen aun la historia con el mismo entusiasmo que la primera vez que la vieron.  
**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, pues fueron hechos por el Dios Terrenal Akira Toriyama, por favor no me demanden.  
**Agradesco a:**  
Zely, por seguirme dando la inspiranzia que necesito al realizar cada una de mis hitorias fumadas. Te amo maldita

* * *

Prince's Heart

(Capitulo 1)

Comenzando el Entrenamiento

_La pelea con los androides Número 20 y Número 19, sería dentro de 3 años, el 12 de Mayo, en una isla a 9 kilómetros al suroeste de la capital del oeste, por lo tanto, los guerreros Z debían comenzar con su entrenamiento por separado. Ten-Shin-Han y Chaoz, regresaron a las montañas del norte, mientras Gokú, Piccolo y Gohan, iban a casa con Chi-Chi y Kurirín regresaba a Kame-House con el maestro Kame-Sennin. Mientras que Vegeta regresaba a la Corporación Capsula, sin esperar a Yamcha y Bulma, quienes se dirigían al mismo lugar._

_- ¡Pero qué desconsiderado es! – se quejó Bulma sujetándose fuertemente del cuello de Yamcha, quien volaba a una velocidad considerable para que ella no cayera de sus brazos, Puar volaba a su lado._

_Vegeta llegó a la Corporación Capsula y de inmediato comenzó a buscar al papá de Bulma, el doctor Brief, quien se encontraba en uno de los tantos pequeños talleres que había dentro de la enorme casa._

_- ¿Qué?!! – Preguntó asombradísimo el científico -¿Quieres que haga una habitación en la cual aumente la gravedad 300 veces?_

_- Así es – le contestó un muy serio Vegeta – Si, me enteré de qué Kakaroto entrenó con una gravedad aumentada 100 veces… pero yo quiero el triple._

_- Eso es imposible. – Repuso el científico – Tu peso es de 60 kilos, al aumentar la gravedad se convertirán en 18 toneladas… ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Claro que estoy seguro, si no entreno a esa gravedad, nunca podré superar los poderes de Kakaroto. – Dijo el príncipe Saiyan apretando los puños._

_- Está bien… si eso es lo que quieres, pero te advierto que podrías morir – agregó el doctor Brief antes de comenzar a trabajar._

_Vegeta se quedó un momento más en el lugar, mirando por breves segundos cómo era que el papá de Bulma comenzaba a trabajar, más para asegurarse de que lo haría que por curiosidad. Cuando salió de ese lugar para ir a entrenar un poco al patio, se topo con Bulma en uno de los pasillos, a su lado caminaba Yamcha, muy serio al igual que ella. Los tres cruzaron camino, pasando Vegeta entre Bulma y Yamcha, cuando la distancia entre ellos se hizo de un metro, Bulma se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones llamando a Vegeta, el príncipe saiyan hizo caso omiso de los llamados de su anfitriona y siguió su camino, Yamcha hizo ademán de ir a arreglar cuentas con él, por la grosería que acababa de hacerle a su novia… pero lo pensó mejor y guió a Bulma para que siguieran su camino._

_- Hola papá¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Bulma, al ver a su padre bastante atareado._

_- ¡Ah! Bulma, es la cámara de gravedad que Vegeta me pidió construir – explicó el científico, limpiando un poco sus manos y mirando a Yamcha - ¡Oh!, veo que has traído a Yamcha¿piensas entrenar junto con Vegeta? –preguntó mirando con curiosidad al joven que acompañaba a Bulma._

_Yamcha miró al científico y después a Bulma con una mirada nerviosa, después contestó:_

_- S… Si, quizá lo intente algún día… ¿Cuánto aumentará la gravedad en esa habitación? – preguntó Yamcha para zafarse de la situación tan embarazosa que las preguntas del papá de Bulma pudiera ocasionar._

_- No lo creerían si se los dijera, me sorprende la capacidad de los saiyan – comenzó a explicar el doctor Brief, cruzándose de brazos en una expresión reflexiva – Primero fue Gokú, quien resistió una gravedad aumentada a 100 veces, pero parece que eso no es suficiente para Vegeta, en verdad que quiere volverse mucho más fuerte, me pregunto por qué será, si ya tiene un poder increíble, no le veo el caso a aumentar sus asombrosos poderes, dime Bulma, por que no te casas con él, podrían tener hijos muy bonitos y fuertes –_

_- ¡¡¡Cállate no digas tonterías!!! – atajó Bulma con un increíble grito que se escuchó hasta Kame-House_

_- Está bien, no tienes por qué enfadarte, tan sólo era una pequeña sugerencia – dijo el científico, acomodándose las gafas._

_- Yamcha te preguntó algo¿a cuanto puede incrementar la gravedad esta cámara? – preguntó Bulma, con expresión molesta._

_- ¡Oh si!, no creerían si se los dijera, cómo les había dicho me sorprende la… -_

_- ¡¡Eso ya nos lo dijiste!! – interrumpió Bulma de nuevo a su padre_

_- Cálmate hija, estás muy alterada, no tienes por que enojarte sin razón._

_- ¡Tú eres quien me hace enojar!_

_- Por favor – intervino Yamcha – Díganos cuanto puede aumentar la gravedad en esa cámara que construirá para Vegeta._

_El doctor Brief los miró seriamente, aguardó un par de segundos y al fin contestó:_

_- No me creerían si se los dijera…_

_- ¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTAAAAA!!!!! – Volvió a gritar Bulma – Dinos de una buena vez cuanto aumentará la gravedad en esa habitación._

_- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – preguntó un Vegeta muy molesto parado en el umbral_

_- ¡Vegeta! – dijeron todos al unísono, mirándolo sorprendidos._

_- Hasta allá afuera se escuchan sus gritos, no me dejan concentrar en mi entrenamiento, y más les vale que no le estén quitando el tiempo al científico, tiene algo que hacer para mí – repuso cruzándose de brazos._

_- Es lo qué queremos saber nosotros – dijo Bulma - ¿Cuántas veces aumentará la gravedad en la cámara que le has pedido a mi padre?_

_- ¡MHP! No me creerías si te lo dijera, y es mejor que no lo sepas, deja trabajar a tu padre en paz. – dijo el príncipe saliendo de la habitación, para continuar con su entrenamiento._

_- ¡¿Es acaso un secreto?! – preguntó Bulma a nadie en especial, levantando los brazos al aire, en señal de fastidio por la forma tan misteriosa en que Vegeta y su padre hablaban de la gravedad en la cámara que construiría._

_- Será mejor que nos vayamos – le dijo Yamcha, sujetándola del brazo – dejemos a tu padre trabajar o de lo contrario, Vegeta se molestará si es que no termina de construir la cámara._

_- Está bien – aceptó ella. – Vayamos a dar un paseo por la capital – sugirió a su joven novio, mientras salían del taller, seguidos por la mirada curiosa del doctor Brief._

_- No, no podemos hacer eso – replicó Yamcha – recuerda que todos nosotros debemos entrenar para la llegada de esos dos terribles androides, de los que ese joven nos advirtió._

_- Tienes razón, pero… ¿entonces entrenarás con Vegeta?_

_Yamcha adoptó un semblante, cómo si estuviera pensando en la proposición de Bulma… por dentro se moría de miedo al pensar en la sola idea de ser compañero de entrenamiento de Vegeta, la primera y ultima vez que se enfrentaron, había terminado muerto, la idea de pelear con él día tras día, tras día… Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, le pareció que había temblado un poco y deseó que Bulma no se diera cuenta de ello._

_- No le veo el caso – contestó finalmente – Aunque se lo propusiera, seguramente Vegeta se negaría a entrenar conmigo._

_- Es cierto, será mejor que entrenes lejos de él o te matará "por descuido" – bromeó Bulma ante la mirada seria de Yamcha. Desde la primera vez que estuvo con Kaioo-Sama, las bromas respecto a la muerte dejaron de hacerle mucha gracia._

_Dos días después, muy temprano por la mañana, Vegeta se despertaba en una habitación de la Corporación Capsula, envuelta en las sombras, los primeros rayos del sol, se filtraban por entre las persianas. Se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos al cielo, rascando su cabeza y alborotando un poco más sus cabellos (si es que eso era posible), se dirigió al cuarto de baño más cercano, el cual se encontraba a tres puertas de su habitación._

_Entró al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, pero sin asegurarla, nadie podría entrar a ese habiendo otros tantos más… ¿o no?_

_Entró en la ducha despojándose de su ropa interior y comenzó a sentir sobre su piel cómo el agua que salía de la regadera pasaba de fría a tibia y después se convertía en caliente, poco a poco y moviendo las llaves que controlaban el flujo del agua, logró obtener la temperatura que deseaba, pronto el vapor hizo imposible que algo se viera más allá de 5 centímetros de distancia, se ducho, disfrutando del contacto de las gotitas de agua en su cuerpo._

_Cuando salió tomó una de las toallas que se encontraban colocadas pulcramente en una barra colocada en la pared, la cual amarró a su cintura y se dirigió a donde se encontraba un pequeño espejo, el cual solamente reflejaba su rostro, miró a su alrededor antes de explorarse la piel en busca de imperfecciones, el príncipe de los saiyan, era demasiado importante cómo para presentar alguna clase de marca en el rostro, afortunadamente no tenía nada de que preocuparse._

_Tomó su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a lavarse la boca, el buen aliento por las mañanas era importantísimo para atraer a una linda chica saiyan… lamentablemente ahora todas estaban extintas, no importaba, después de todo, ninguna merecía ser tomada en cuenta por el príncipe de su raza._

_Mientras Vegeta lograba controlar la temperatura del agua en la regadera, Bulma se despertó y salió de su habitación, con los ojos completamente cerrados, más dormida que despierta, sin saber hasta donde había llegado, ella pensaba que el baño, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la habitación vacía de Vegeta, algunas veces odiaba que su casa fuera tan grande, había tantas habitaciones que resultaba difícil encontrar la que uno buscaba por las mañanas… sobre todo cuando se tenían los ojos cerrados por el sueño._

_Avanzó otras tres puertas, convencida de que esta si era la del baño, lentamente abrió la puerta, después de todo no estaba asegurada, lo cual significaba que no había nadie dentro… ¿verdad?_

_Vegeta examinaba su cuerpo, el que se encontraba debajo de la toalla para cerciorarse de que todo se encontraba en orden, la salud del príncipe de los saiyan, era lo más importante para él y estaba claro que no era una coincidencia que él fuera el príncipe, en fin, la toalla descansaba a sus pies mientras la puerta se abría lentamente y sin hacer ruido alguno, sería una vergüenza si las puertas en la Corporación Capsula rechinaran cuando se abrían lentamente._

_Bulma entró estando aun más dormida que despierta, algo raro había en el cuarto de baño… por lo que se detuvo un momento para analizar la situación, se dio cuenta entonces que estaba lleno de vapor, afortunadamente, en todos los baños, se había colocado un dispositivo para hacer que todo ese vapor desapareciera rápidamente, con el fin de evitar accidentes por no poder ver por donde se caminaba con tanto vapor. Tanteando la pared, logró encontrar el "switch" de encendido y lo presionó, dos segundos después, el vapor en ese cuarto, permitía ver más allá de los 15 centímetros de distancia, frente a Bulma, comenzó a aparecer una silueta masculina, bastante bien dotada con músculos muy marcados, a medida que el vapor desaparecía, la silueta comenzó a tener cabello y todo lo demás, poco a poco, Bulma fue despertando al ver de quien se trataba._

_-¡¡Vegeta¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – gritó con los ojos muy abiertos, pues Vegeta se encontraba completamente desnudo y mirándose por todas partes debajo de la cintura. El príncipe levantó la vista al escuchar el fuerte grito de la mujer de cabellos azules, de inmediato, giró sobre sus talones sin darle importancia a hacerlo rápidamente._

_- ¿Acaso no sabes tocar? – preguntó levantando la toalla del suelo, en ese movimiento, Bulma concentró la mirada en su muy bien formados glúteos, la expresión de Kame-Sennin, le perteneció a ella por breves segundos._

_- Para eso están los seguros – se defendió Bulma, sin dejar de ver la espalda musculosa del príncipe que residía en su hogar._

_- Hay demasiados baños cómo para que entres precisamente en esté – dijo Vegeta, tomando otra toalla para secarse por completo el cabello – Eres una depravada – dijo pasando a un lado de Bulma._

_- ¡Tú eres el descuidado! – gritó cuando Vegeta ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta._

_Mentalmente Bulma le agradecía el haber dejado la puerta sin seguro… aunque no había visto nada nuevo, ya que todo lo que Vegeta había mostrado, Yamcha también lo tenía._

"_Aunque no tan bien desarrollado" Pensó, adoptando de nuevo la expresión de Muten-Roshi.

* * *

Discúlpenme si es que la letra cursiva les causa algún problema al leer esta historia_

_«- H.S -»_


	2. Traición

Waazzaaaa!!

Pues he aquí la segunda entrega de este mi fic, qué espero que lean y les agrade, pues lo escribo con el único fin de entretener a la gente y practicar mi escritura claaaaaro. Enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a  
Akira Toriyama y creo que es Toei Animation Ltd Japon XD  
**Dedicado a:  
**Todos los fans de Dragon Ball Z que aun en la serie y se mojan... cómo yo de emoción xD  
y muy especialmente a Tanis por su apoyo incondicionable.  
**Agradesco a:**  
La misma Zely por seguir dándome inspiranzía™ para seguir escribiendo, te amo maldita!!.

* * *

Prince's Heart

(Capitulo 2)

Traición

_Al cuarto día de entrenamiento, Vegeta estaba desesperado al fin pues su "cámara de gravedad", aun no estaba terminada y estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo, valioso para él, entre más se tardará el papá de Bulma en construir su cámara, más tardaría en superar los poderes de Kakaroto, eso significaba, que jamás lo alcanzaría, pues el insecto de Kakaroto, también estaba entrenando arduamente, preparándose para dentro de tres años, cuando llegaran los androides._

_- ¿Hasta cuándo la tendrá lista? – preguntó Vegeta desesperado al Dr. Brief_

_- No desesperes – contestó el científico, encendiendo su cigarrillo. – No es tan fácil cómo tú crees, aun me falta lo más importante._

_- ¡Demonios!, se supone que usted es el mejor científico de este planeta – replicó Vegeta, enfurecido por la incompetencia del Dr. Brief._

_- Y es por eso que debo de hacer perfecta esa habitación, si hay algo mal en ella, mi reputación decaerá.- Dijo el científico, orgulloso de sí mismo._

_- Está bien – aceptó por fin Vegeta – Dígame cuando estará lista._

_- No lo sé… siempre me es muy difícil decidir donde colocar las bocinas._

_- ¿Bocinas? – preguntó Vegeta sorprendido._

_- Si, imagino que querrás un sonido fiel y sin reverberación incómoda dentro de la habitación, es por eso que colocar las bocinas del aparato de sonido es muy complicado, ni te imaginas._

_Al escuchar estas palabras, en la cien izquierda de Vegeta apareció una vena palpitante, apretó los puños y su "ki" se incrementó considerablemente._

_- Escúchame viejo tonto, el sonido es algo que a mí no me interesa, necesito que termines las habitación hoy mismo, o te arrepentirás… - advirtió Vegeta al papá de Bulma, sujetándolo del cuello._

_- Es… está bien, si de verdad… no te interesa el sonido, puedes usar la cámara desde este momento si así lo deseas – confesó el Dr. Brief, al escuchar esto, Vegeta lo liberó_

_- ¿Desde cuando la tienes lista? – preguntó, mirándolo enfurecido._

_- Desde el mismo día en que me la pediste, si me hubieras dicho que no te importaba un buen aparato de sonido, ya estarías en ella. – confesó el científico, poniéndose de pie, para alejarse de Vegeta lo más que pudo._

_- Eres un… - comenzó a decir Vegeta, acercándose al papá de Bulma, con los ojos enardecidos de coraje._

_- Papá¿no viste donde deje mis…¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Bulma cuando entró a la habitación donde se encontraban Vegeta y su padre._

_Vegeta sujetaba el cuello del Dr. Brief con una mano y la otra estaba cerrada en un puño, lista para desfigurarle el rostro._

_- Nada hija, no te preocupes… Vegeta está un poco inconforme por el tiempo que me tardé en decidir donde colocar el aparato de sonido en la habitación de gravedad… pero nada más._

_- Suéltalo en este instante, Vegeta o te arrepentirás – Amenazó Bulma_

_Vegeta soltó al Dr. Y miró a Bulma de frente, con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios._

_- ¿Me arrepentiré¿Y tú qué harás para lograr eso? – preguntó con ironía. Bulma, cruzó los brazos y lo miró de lado, con una sonrisa aun más grande que la de él._

_- Llamaré a Gokú y te dará tu merecido._

_Las palabras de Bulma incrementaron aun más la furia del príncipe saiyan._

_- ¡MHP! – exclamó Vegeta y entró en la habitación sin agregar nada más._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien papá? – preguntó Bulma, acuclillándose ante él._

_- Claro que si, Bulma, no te preocupes… sólo hay una cosa de la que estoy preocupado…_

_- ¿Qué es, te hizo daño?_

_- No, te he dicho que estoy bien, me preguntaba¿qué clase de raza son los saiyan?, cuando construí la nave que llevó a Gokú a Namek, tampoco le importó el aparato de sonido… -_

_Los días pasaban y cada uno de ellos era similar al anterior para Vegeta, quien desde muy temprano se metía en la cámara de gravedad para entrenar hasta que el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas del oeste, la única diferencia, era que a cada día que pasaba, la gravedad dentro de la cámara, era aumentada diez veces, pronto, alcanzaría la máxima gravedad y entonces, al fin se convertiría en supersaiyan y superaría los poderes del inútil de Kakaroto._

_Mientras tanto, el perezoso de Yamcha, solamente se dedicaba a salir con Bulma, o con otras mujeres cada vez que ella desaparecía, y las únicas veces que entrenaba, era por que no encontraba que otra cosa hacer. Su entrenamiento no era tan duro como el que realizaban los demás guerreros Z, de todos ellos, era él quien menos entusiasmo le ponía al entrenamiento, ocupaba sus energías para volar sobre la ciudad y coquetear con las chicas bellas de la ciudad, afortunadamente para él, Bulma aun no se daba cuenta de todo esto._

_Hasta que cierto día, Bulma le pidió a Vegeta ir por algunas cosas que ella necesitaba, por las cuales no podía ir ella, pues cómo la cámara estaba descompuesta, por el buen uso que Vegeta le daba, y Yamcha no estaba, debía de ser Vegeta quien fuera por esas cosas._

_Muy a su pesar y alegando que un príncipe saiyan no le hacía mandados a nadie, aceptó, después de media hora escuchando los gritos y reclamos de Bulma, salir de allí era mejor que quedarse discutiendo con ella._

_Decidió ir caminando para mantenerse lejos de ella el mayor tiempo posible, después de todo, las cosas que Bulma le había pedido no eran muy urgentes. Bulma le había pedido que fuera por ellas, por que de cierta forma, le preocupaba su salud mental, todo el día se la pasaba encerrado, recibiendo golpes de él mismo, algunas veces los estruendo que provenían de la cámara de gravedad, eran tan potentes que todo el edificio de la corporación Capsula temblaba en sus cimientos, Bulma temía que Vegeta se volviera loco y tener a un loco tan poderoso cómo él en casa, no sería nada seguro._

_Vegeta caminó hasta llegar al lugar que Bulma le había indicado, tuvo algunos contratiempos debido a que en la ciudad había demasiada gente, todo el tiempo que pasó encerrado estando solo, había afectado su comportamiento estando rodeado de tantos seres tan ruidosos, lentamente sentía cómo su enojo y odio hacia ellos se incrementaba poco a poco, afortunadamente pudo controlarlo antes de hacerlos volar en mil pedazos a todos._

_Entró al lugar que Bulma le había indicado, una enorme plaza comercial repleta de gente pululando por todas partes, y ahí lo decidió, jamás volvería a ceder ante una petición cómo esa de parte de Bulma. Ahora lo más importante era encontrar el lugar donde vendían lo que necesitaba._

_Subió por las escaleras eléctricas, según las indicaciones de Bulma, la tienda a donde debía de ir, se encontraba junto a un lujoso restaurante en el segundo piso. Al llegar a la planta alta divisó el lugar, se dirigió hasta el y cerca del restaurante sintió la presencia de un "ki" conocido. Se detuvo un momento frente al enorme cristal del restaurante y lo buscó con la mirada._

_Sentado en una mesa, comiendo algo que se veía muy raro, lo vio, besándose muy "apasionado" con una joven muy bella, entonces para fregarle el día, Vegeta incrementó un poco su "ki" para llamar su atención, y dio resultado._

_Yamcha se apartó de la joven, y miró hacia fuera, detrás del cristal vio cómo Vegeta lo observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Rápidamente se levantó para ir a donde él se encontraba, dejando a la chica muy asombrada y con la cuenta de la comida._

_Vegeta se marchó del lugar antes de que Yamcha pudiera alcanzarlo, salió de la plaza y voló hacia la Corporación Capsula, a toda velocidad, Yamcha intentaba alcanzarlo, de haber volado, Vegeta a máxima velocidad, aquel insecto jamás lo hubiera alcanzado, pero le dio la oportunidad y no voló muy rápido. Yamcha lo alcanzó y se puso frente a él, para impedirle seguir "huyendo"._

_- Apártate de mi camino – ordenó Vegeta_

_- No… primero… primero júrame que no le dirás nada a Bulma de lo que viste – dijo Yamcha, con la voz entrecortada, sabía que si Vegeta se decidía a matarlo… lo haría._

_- No tengo por que jurarte nada insecto, apártate o te haré pedazos mucho antes de que los androides lo hagan._

_- Te dejaré ir… pero no le digas nada a Bulma_

_- ¿Por qué te importa tanto si le diré algo o no?_

_- Pues… si se entera que la engaño, sería capaz de matarme_

_- Pues entonces no la engañes, y dile lo que estabas haciendo._

_- No digas estupideces – la mirada de Vegeta se hizo más seria – digo… no puedo decirle eso. Jamás lo entenderías._

_- Y no me interesa lo que hagas… apártate._

_Sin esperar a que Yamcha se hiciera a un lado, Vegeta comenzó a volar de nuevo en dirección a la Corporación Capsula, golpeándolo fuertemente, Yamcha estuvo a punto de caer al vacío, pero se sostuvo cómo pudo, para después seguir a Vegeta lo más rápido que podía volar._

_Cuando Yamcha llegó por fin a su destino, las cosas no podían estar peor, Bulma estaba fuera, al parecer esperándolo, se veía furiosa, y lo estaba, bajó lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba, buscó con la vista alrededor, pero Vegeta no se encontraba en ningún lugar, seguramente se había vuelto a refugiar en su odiosa cámara de gravedad._

_- Hola, Bulma – la saludó cómo si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Bulma lo miró con ojos furiosos._

_- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó aun más furiosa que otras veces. – ¿No ibas a entrenar?_

"_Maldito Vegeta, me prometió que no diría nada y fue lo primero que hizo… es un desgraciado" pensó Yamcha, mientras el nerviosismo llenaba su cuerpo y el pensamiento de lo que podría suceder con Bulma lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza._

_- Si… y discúlpame – ante la disculpa de Yamcha, Bulma no sabía de lo que hablaba._

_- ¿Qué te disculpe por entrenar? – preguntó Bulma confundida._

_- No, por lo que te dijo Vegeta._

_- ¿Por lo qué me dijo…? – Bulma no comprendía nada de lo que Yamcha intentaba decirle._

_- Si¿es acaso que no te dijo que me vio con otra chica en la plaza?- Quiso saber Yamcha sin darse cuenta del error que había cometido. En ese momento, Vegeta descendió de los cielos, entregando un paquete que Bulma, invadida por la furia, no tomaba de las manos del príncipe._

_- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Primero te enfureces por que se me olvida este estúpido paquete, y ahora no lo quieres – dijo molesto el príncipe, dejando caer el paquete al suelo. Viendo cómo la caja rodaba un poco por el pasto del jardín, Yamcha se percató del motivo por el cual su novia estaba furiosa, se dio cuenta también, del terrible error que había cometido, nervioso miró el rostro de Bulma, el cual se encontraba sumergido en las penumbras de su cabello, Vegeta también la miró, de sus ojos brotaba fuego, el príncipe y Yamcha retrocedieron un paso alejándose de ella al mismo tiempo._

_El rostro de Bulma estaba coloreado de un rojo brillante e intenso, sus ojos despedían una furia que la hacían irreconocible, por un momento, Vegeta se percató de que su insignificante "ki" aumentaba de golpe, tal y cómo lo hacía el "ki" de Gohan cuando este se enojaba, los puños de Bulma estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se veían completamente blancos, sus brazos temblaban… todo su cuerpo temblaba, levantó los ojos para mirar a Yamcha y de ellos brotó un brillo aterrados, Vegeta la miraba asombradísimo, Yamcha, estaba paralizado por el terror._

_- Eres… eres… ¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAA!!! – Gritó Bulma a todo pulmón, el intenso sonido de su voz, hizo que la Corporación Capsula se cimbrara sobre sus cimientos, las aves emprendieron el vuelo, huyendo del lugar, en los cielo se formaron nubarrones oscuros y de ellos emanaban rayos que impactaban contra el suelo, toda la tierra tembló junto con el alarido de furia que emanaba de la garganta de Bulma, quien estaba furiosa por la infidelidad de su "novio", ya le había perdonado muchas, pero que tuviera el cinismo de venir a delatarse solo… eso jamás se lo perdonaría._

_Su mano derecha voló a la velocidad de la luz, impactando contra la mejilla izquierda de Yamcha, quien en cámara lenta, se despegó del suelo mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca horrible, de su boca brotó uno de sus dientes acompañado por un hilillo de sangre y saliva. El pobre tipo se impactó contra una de las palmeras que había en el jardín, la partió por la mitad y siguió su camino hasta estrellarse en las paredes de la Corporación. Cuando la nube de polvo se aclaró, restos de piedras blancas se podían apreciar alrededor de las piernas torcidas de Yamcha, su rostro había quedado sepultado bajo la lluvia de escombros._

_- ¡No quiero volverte a ver! – le hizo saber Bulma con un grito, mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, se llevó las manos juntas frente al pecho y echó a correr al interior de su casa. Vegeta seguía mirando asombrado lo que había provocado la furia de la chica._

_- Ya veo, con que querías que yo no dijera nada para hacerlo tú personalmente – rió – al parecer no eres tan cobarde cómo yo pensé JA, JA, JA – Carcajeándose Vegeta entró en la casa, listo para volver al entrenamiento.

* * *

_

_«- H.S -»_


	3. El Primer Encuentro

Waazzaaaaa!!

Este es al fin, el capitulo 3, espero la historia se esté poniendo interesante y si no... mil disculpas en fin, ojala disfruten este y sigan o empiecen dejando comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen... pues si fueran mios, quizá la serie no hubiera sido tan buena uu  
**Dedicado a:  
**Todos los fans de la serie que alguna vez soñaron que hacían un Kame-Hame-Ha!!  
eso ruelaba la neta  
**Agradesco a:**  
Zely por la inspiranzía™ otorgada hasta el momento para seguir plasmando mis ideas, te amo maldita!!  
A Claudia1542 y Elena por sus Reviews.

* * *

Prince's Heart

(Capitulo 3)

El primer encuentro

_Desde que Yamcha se había marchado de la Corporación Capsula, Bulma se encerraba más tiempo en su habitación, apenas salía para comer y ya no se le veía tan alegre cómo antes, su papá y su mamá, se preocupaban mucho por ella. Mientras Vegeta seguía entrenando, al fin, había podido soportar la gravedad aumentada 200 veces, estaba emocionado, pronto se convertiría en todo un Supersaiyan y superaría los poderes de Kakaroto._

_Vegeta necesitaba tomas un descanso, la gravedad aumentada 250 veces era demasiado, salió de la cámara y se encaminó a la cocina, tanto entrenamiento abría el apetito del príncipe saiyan, abrió el enorme refrigerador y buscó dentro, metió medio cuerpo en el aparato frigorífico, y cuando salió de el, cargaba entre sus brazos una montaña de comida que superaba por el doble su tamaño. Depositó todo sobre la mesa y se preguntó… ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer para poder comerse todo eso? Ya había probado en una ocasión la carne cruda y le había parecido muy desagradable, claro que, cómo Bulma o alguien más en la casa se encargaba de cocinar, él no se había preocupado por aprender, "Los saiyan no hacen cosas cómo esas" le dijo a Bulma en una ocasión que ella le había sugerido que aprendiera cuando menos a prender la estufa, sólo en caso de que no hubiera alguien en casa para hacerlo por él, y en esos momentos, haber aprendido le hubiera servido de mucho._

_Pasó media hora pensando cómo se las arreglaría para comer, su estómago reclamaba con gruñidos cada vez más fuertes, con un pedazo de carne, intentó cocinarlo con un pequeño rayo de energía, pero su poder se había incrementado tanto, que el trozo de carne, desapareció junto con un pedazo de la mesa. Intentó prender la estufa, después de todo¿qué sería lo peor que pudiera pasar?, giró la perilla, pero no ocurría nada, esperó un momento a que la flama que salía cuando Bulma la prendía apareciera… pero esta, brillaba por su ausencia, fue en ese momento que deseó que Bulma estuviera allí para que le preparara algo de comer, estaba muriéndose de hambre, quizá sería buena idea ir por ella para que le cocinara, pero recordó que desde que Yamcha se había ido, Bulma no salía para nada de su habitación._

_A su nariz llegó un olor muy desagradable, cómo su olfato era muy sensible, se mareó un poco, entonces se percató que el olor había comenzado poco después de haber girado una de las perillas de la estufa, la cerró y esperó, el olor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, pero el mareo había aumentado, se sentó en una silla para no caerse y fue cuando entró Bulma a la cocina._

_Bajo sus ojos se divisaban dos medias lunas negras, su bello aspecto había desaparecido, dejando en su rostro un aspecto casi cadavérico y poco estético._

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Vegeta?, huele mucho a gas – dijo la joven que ya no lo parecía tanto con una voz apenas audible, se acercó hasta la cocina y presionó un botón en la pared, una rejilla se abrió en el techo y el gas que había quedado en la cocina, fue saliendo. Bulma giró sobre sus talones y miró la gran cantidad de comida sobre la mesa y frente a todo eso, un Vegeta con cara de perro hambriento._

_- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – preguntó con su voz inaudible._

_- Si, hazlo pronto, o moriré aquí sentado – respondió Vegeta, esperando que Bulma contraatacara con algún reproche, debido a su comentario, sin embargo, Bulma tan sólo comenzó a preparar todo lo que había sobre la mesa._

_El primero de los guisados que Bulma estaba preparando, estuvo listo después de una hora que empezó y después de varios que se habían echado a perder por su distracción, Vegeta estaba desesperado sentado frente a la mesa, listo para comenzar a comer cuando Bulma puso por fin el primer plato. Rápidamente, Vegeta comenzó a comer, después de tres rápidas cucharadas, se detuvo, con el bocado en la boca, miró a Bulma y escupió en el suelo todo lo que se había llevado a la boca._

_- ¡Esto sabe horrible! – protestó Vegeta._

_- Lo siento… enseguida prepararé más – se disculpó Bulma, sin inmutarse siquiera por el mal comportamiento de Vegeta, él, por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal de ver a la bella chica deprimida, no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba verla así, prefería a la gritona, mandona e insoportable Bulma que era antes, pero claro, jamás se lo diría._

_- Olvídalo, si sigo comiendo lo que prepares, sin duda moriré antes de que esos androides aparezcan.- dijo intentó salir de la cocina a grandes zancadas. Bulma sujetó su mano y le impidió seguir avanzando, Vegeta se giró y sin aviso alguno, Bulma se lanzó a su pecho, no sollozando, llorando a lágrima viva frente al príncipe, esto confundió demasiado a Vegeta, y sólo miraba sorprendido la cabeza de Bulma._

_- Lo siento, sé que no soy muy buena cocinando… pero no te vayas por favor, quédate un momento conmigo… no me dejes – Pidió Bulma, su voz ahora parecía un grito ahogado en la inmensa tristeza que sentía dentro de ella. Vegeta la apartó de él sujetándola por los hombros, la miró, sus ojos bellos azules chorreaban lágrimas por todos lados, jamás la había visto tan de cerca… y no quería volver a hacerlo su aspecto estaba fatal, con mocos emanando de sus fosas nasales, era desagradable, sin duda, el hecho de que Yamcha se marchara la había afectado más de lo que todos pensaban._

_- No puedo quedarme… tengo la obligación de entrenar – le dijo Vegeta, dándole la espalda y marchándose, en el umbral de la puerta se detuvo un momento, giró un poco el cuello y miró a Bulma sobre el hombro. – Cómprate un perro – le dijo antes de salir. Bulma lo miró alejarse, perdiéndose entre lo pasillos de la Corporación Capsula, al verlo de espaldas, recordó a Yamcha, y por unos segundos pudo verlo frente a ella, con la mano en alto saludándola_

_O despidiéndose _

_Lo vio entonces con otra mujer, muy divertido, si, seguramente estaría divirtiéndose con otra chica y ella sufriendo por el cómo si el mundo se tratara solo de Yamcha, la imagen imaginaria de Yamcha frente a ella desapareció y en cambio, volvió a ver a Vegeta, mirándola sobre su hombro y diciéndole. "Cómprate un perro" ¿había visto pena en su mirada? No, claro que no, eso es imposible, Vegeta era maldad pura, y si estaba en su casa, sólo era por que comía, dormía y entrenaba sin dar nada a cambio, no por nada en especial, pero… ¿podría cambiar eso? Seguramente si, después de todo, Gokú también había formado una familia, pero Vegeta no era cómo Gokú, claro, pero si Gokú tenía sentimientos de amor dentro de él, al igual que furia contenida, la cual hizo que se convirtiera en supersaiyan, quizá Vegeta también tendría sentimientos hermosos dentro de él, eran de la misma raza guerrera, era normal que tuvieran las mismas características… ¿o no?_

"_¿Por qué estoy pensando en todo esto?" se preguntó después, "Vegeta no era mal parecido y era estúpido sufrir por el idiota de Yamcha eternamente, si él se había querido ir con otra mujer, era su problema después de todo", pero ella dejaría de sufrir por él, claro que… intentar algo con Vegeta era demasiado arriesgado, seguramente sus pensamientos se debían a lo mal que se sentía por la partida de Yamcha y necesitaba refugiarse en alguien más, en una nueva esperanza¿Quién sabe?, esas cosas del amor son tan difíciles de entender… pero ¿cómo lograría que Vegeta comenzara a descubrir sus sentimientos?, no, jamás lo lograría, y era inútil seguir pensando en ello._

_Se dispuso a salir de la cocina y fue entonces que miró toda la comida sobre la mesa¿cómo era que no se le había ocurrido?, ella no tenía por que preparar comida, para eso estaban la infinidad de robots que su padre había construido, se acercó a la puerta y presionó el botón que servía para llamar al "robot cocinero", esperó un par de minutos y al fin, el pequeño robot entró por la puerta._

_- ¿Desea algo, señorita Bulma? – preguntó con voz mecanizada._

_- Si, quiero que prepares todo eso, por favor – ordenó Bulma con una voz más alegre que con la que habló con Vegeta – y quiero que lo tengas todo listo en media hora, por favor – agregó._

_- Así lo haré, señorita Bulma_

_- Bien, te lo encargo mucho, por favor. – diciendo esto, Bulma salió de la cocina y subió a darse un baño, era el momento de dejar de pensar en Yamcha y preocuparse por ella misma. Después del baño, Bulma decidió que sus cabellos estaban demasiado alborotados, decidió volver a hacerlo lacio, se vistió con uno de los vestidos que más le gustaban y bajó para cerciorarse de que la comida estaba lista. Al entrar en la cocina, percibió el agradable aroma de la carne freída._

_- Ya está listo lo que me pidió, señorita Bulma – informó el pequeño robot._

_- Muy bien, muchas gracias, puedes irte – le dijo Bulma y el robot salió por donde mismo había llegado, Bulma colocó lo necesario para comer y se sentó a la mesa, antes de probar algo, recordó que Vegeta tampoco había comido._

"_Seguramente no querrá, esta demasiado ocupado entrenándose… pero podría hacerle daño si no come algo…está bien, iré por él" Y así lo hizo, salió de la cocina y se dirigió hasta donde la cámara de gravedad se encontraba, en la puerta de esta, había un timbre y un pequeño monitor, el cual le permitiría charlar con Vegeta. Presionó el botón y esperó… volvió a presionarlo y esperó… seguía sin obtener respuesta, quizá Vegeta estaba demasiado concentrado para hacerle caso, presionó entonces el botón para encender el monitor y Vegeta aparecía tirado a la mitad de la cámara, Bulma se alarmó de inmediato, presionó un código en el panel numérico a un lado de la entrada y con ello logró disminuir la gravedad, cuando la gravedad dentro de la cámara se normalizo, la puerta se abrió y Bulma entró corriendo._

_- ¡Vegeta despierta! – le gritaba al saiyan, al mismo tiempo que lo zarandeaba un poco – Por favor despierta – pero Vegeta no daba signos de querer despertar. Apoyando su cabeza en el suelo lentamente, Bulma corrió a la puerta de la cámara y pidió una camilla para el mal herido saiyan._

_Cinco minutos después, Vegeta se encontraba recostado en una cama mientras un doctor, el mejor de la capital, lo atendía._

_- Tan sólo necesita descanso y alimentación – le hizo saber el doctor a Bulma_

_- Lo supuse… - dijo Bulma de manera reflexiva. – Muchas gracias por venir tan pronto doctor – Bulma despidió al doctor frente a la salida de la Corporación y volvió adentro, donde se encontraba Vegeta. Durante toda la noche, se quedó a su lado, esperando a que despertara, lamentablemente, la comida se había desperdiciado._

_Al día siguiente cuando Vegeta despertó, lo primero que vio fue el bello rostro de Bulma, rodeado por le brillo de los rayos del sol que entraban desde la ventana._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó el príncipe confundido._

_- No lo sé, te encontré desmayado en la cámara de gravedad – respondió Bulma, acercándole una charola con comida, demasiado poca para un saiyan._

_-¿Lo hiciste tú? – preguntó Vegeta con desconfianza_

_- Si no quieres, me lo llevaré – amenazó Bulma, haciendo ademán de que salía de la habitación, cómo Vegeta no se había alimentado en todo el día, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que Bulma le ofrecía. La poca comida que le había dado, había estado deliciosa, lo cual significaba, que Bulma no la había preparado, cuando pidió más, Bulma le dijo que ya no había, y que debía de descansar algunos días para reponer todas sus energías._

_- No digas tonterías, debo de seguir entrenando – replicó Vegeta, poniéndose de pie, o al menos lo intentó._

_- Te he dicho que debes descansar, espera y te traeré algo más de comer._

_Vegeta no tuvo más opción que quedarse recostado mientras Bulma regresaba, mientras esperaba, Vegeta pensaba en la forma de cómo convertirse en supersaiyan, ya había entrenado demasiado, para ese momento, ya debería de ser capaz de transformarse… quizá algo le hacía falta, pero ¿qué?_

_Según había escuchado, Kakaroto logró convertirse en supersaiyan cuando Freezer mató a uno de sus amigos, el enano pelón, según recordaba… ¿por qué? Furia… si, Kakaroto se había enfurecido con Freezer por haber matado a su amigo, entonces Vegeta lo único que debía e hacer, era enfurecerse… pero él siempre estaba furioso, era acaso que aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente para convertirse en un supersaiyan, o peor aun… ¿había alcanzado ya sus límites?, si era eso, sería siempre más débil que Kakaroto… no, eso era imposible, él era uno guerrero de clase alta, el príncipe de los saiyan, no podía permitir que un guerrero de clase baja cómo Kakaroto lo superara, no podía permitirlo._

_- Aquí te traigo más comida – anunció Bulma entrando a la habitación._

_- No me molestes – atajó Vegeta saliendo de la habitación. – Tengo que seguir entrenando, no permitiré que Kakaroto se haga más fuerte que yo._

_- ¿Pero no piensas comer nada? – Preguntó Bulma, cuando Vegeta ya había desaparecido en los corredores – Veo que el príncipe de los saiyans es muy obstinado, me preguntó si entre él y Gokú lograran derrotar a los androides… bueno, cómo Vegeta no quiso comer… creo que me lo tendré que comer yo._

_- ¡Un momento! – la sorprendió Vegeta, desde el umbral de la puerta. – Esa es mi comida… me la llevaré para el camino – dijo arrebatándole la charola de las manos y volvió a desaparecer en el pasillo. Bulma lo miraba la puerta de la habitación abierta, desconcertada._

_

* * *

«- H.S -»_


	4. El Príncipe Lastimado

Waazzaaaaaaa!!

Acabo de terminar el capitulo que contiene Lemon no, no es este y pues creo que quedó bien, aunque al principio no quería salir xD, no me imaginaba a Vegeta y a Bulma... pues así, pero después de ir por el pan, las ideas llegaron hahahaha, creo que es el capitulo más largo... pero en fin, ya lo leeran después.

**Disclaimer:**  
Cómo en todos los anteriores, los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, lo cual me entristece UU  
**Dedicado a:  
**Todos los fans de DBZ que fueron al cine a ver la movie de Tarles y la de Broly... yo no fui UU  
**Agradesco a:**  
La maldita de Zely que no ha aparecido para darme inspiranzía™ si estos capitulos están medio chafas, es culpa de ella.

* * *

Prince's Heart

(Capitulo 4)

El Príncipe Lastimado.

_Vegeta por fin había comenzado a entrenar con una gravedad aumentada 300 veces, le costaba mucho tan sólo ponerse de pie, sus músculos estaban extremadamente tensos, las venas de su cien lograban verse desde cualquier distancia, palpitando sobre su resistente cráneo, tenía que utilizar todo su poder para lograr mantenerse en pie. No le importaba, lo que le tomara el seguir incrementando su fuerza, lo superaría, superaría el poder de Kakaroto y después de eso, aniquilaría a los androides, entonces sería le turno de Kakaroto._

_Cayo de rodillas, la gravedad era demasiada, si no hacía algo pronto, terminaría aplastado por su propio peso, avanzó muy lentamente hasta donde los controles de la cámara se encontraban, tan sólo le faltaba un paso para llegar… pero no lo consiguió, volvió a caer de rodillas y está se hizo pedazos por la fuerza del impacto, de su garganta brotó un terrible alarido de dolor, Bulma que pasaba por el otro lado de la puerta, lo escuchó claramente, se detuvo y esperó para escuchar más, dentro de la cámara, Vegeta batallaba por volver a pararse en la única pierna que le quedaba, pero le era muy difícil, se puso a cuatro patas, sudando a mares, las gotitas de sudor que caían desde su rostro, se evaporaban por la fricción contra el aire aun antes de tocar el suelo, el calor dentro de la cámara se incrementó debido a esto, ahora los codos de Vegeta comenzaron a flaquear y amenazaban con doblarse hacia adentro._

_Intentó enderezar la pierda destrozada, pero esta volvió a caer, destrozándose aun más, un nuevo alarido de dolor broto de su garganta desgarrada, no pudo soportar más y se desplomó en el suelo, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca terriblemente dolorosa, Bulma que lo había escuchado, se lleno de miedo por esos dos horribles alaridos, no eran los que acostumbraba, siempre que pasaba por ahí escuchaba gritos de furia y maldiciones contra Gokú… pero esos dos gritos, carecían de todo lo que caracterizaba a Vegeta._

_- Vegeta¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó a través de la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta y de todas formas, no esperaba que Vegeta le respondiera, sin embargo, eso la preocupó más. Algunas veces, Vegeta le gritaba que se fuera y no la molestará, hubiera deseado que Vegeta hiciera eso esta vez, y conseguiría que lo hiciera, así que insistió. –Vegeta, contéstame por favor¿te encuentras bien? – siguió esperando sin obtener respuesta, podía teclear la clave en el panel aun lado de la puerta y entonces entrar a ver cómo se encontraba el saiyan. Vegeta, en medio de su agonía, deseaba que Bulma interrumpiera su entrenamiento de una maldita vez¿Qué la detenía?, no sería la primer vez que lo hiciera. "maldita sea" intentó murmurar, pero su garganta estaba deshecha._

_- ¡Vegeta! – No lo soportaba más, decidió que ya era momento de entrar a ver lo que sucedía, lentamente tecleó el código en el panel y la gravedad dentro de la cámara comenzó a decrecer lentamente. Vegeta sentía cómo su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más ligero, comenzó a sentirse aliviado e inclusive un poco contento de que Bulma pasara por ahí en ese momento, cuando la gravedad llegó a ser normal y la puerta se abrió, Vegeta perdió el conocimiento._

_Las heridas que tenía Vegeta eran demasiado graves, el doctor, esta vez auguraba una recuperación muy lenta, inclusive, no podía asegurar que Vegeta volviera a caminar. Al escuchar esto Bulma rompió en sollozos, sin embargo, Vegeta, que había escuchado, no se mostraba nada preocupado._

_Bulma entró en la habitación donde Vegeta aparentaba dormir, cuando la escuchó sentarse y sollozar un poco, abrió los ojos y preguntó la razón por la que estaba llorando._

_- El doctor dijo que quizá no vuelvas a caminar – dijo Bulma secando sus lágrimas._

_- ¡MPH! No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, quiero que vayas con Kakaroto y le pidas unas cuantas de esas semillas milagrosas que curan las heridas, estoy seguro que al comer una de esas me repondré. – dijo Vegeta, molesto consigo mismo por lo que le había pasado. Bulma lo miró sorprendida, al parecer, a Vegeta no se le escapaba nada, tenía todo calculado, quizá era por eso que se esforzaba tanto, sin duda eso era admirable en él. - ¿Sigues aquí? – preguntó molesto Vegeta._

_- Enseguida iré por ellas, pero no tienes por qué gritarme – replicó Bulma poniéndose de pie. Vegeta la miró marcharse, tenía razón, gracias a ella, estaba vivo aun, no tenía por qué gritarle, hasta ahora, ella había sido la única que no se había alejado con miedo y repulsión de él, cómo todos los demás habitantes de la Tierra. Si, ella era diferente y de algún modo, especial, aparte de muy bella…_

"_¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando?!!" Se reprimió Vegeta, zarandeando la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar las estúpidas ideas que estaba teniendo, lo cual le provocó un terrible dolor en el cuello._

_Bulma llegó a donde Gokú entrenaba junto con Piccolo y Gohan, le pidió a Gokú semillas de ermitaño, contándole lo que le había ocurrido a Vegeta, Gokú se asombró por el entrenamiento que Vegeta estaba realizando, y se sintió con una confianza mucho mayor para seguir haciéndolo él, ya que no podía permitir que Vegeta se hiciera más fuerte que él. Lamentablemente, Gokú no tenía consigo ninguna semilla de ermitaño, así que Bulma tuvo que ir hacía la Torre de Karín para obtener al menos una de las preciadas semillas._

_- Lo siento pero no puedo darte ni una sola semilla – dijo el Maestro Karín cuando Bulma le pidió una._

_- Pero¿por qué¿Acaso se le terminaron? – preguntó Bulma, más que preocupada_

_- No, no es eso, tengo suficientes semillas para que te lleves un puñado._

_- Entonces ¿por qué no puede darme ni una?_

_- No subiste la torre por tus propios medios, llegaste hasta aquí con ayuda de esa nave, eso es trampa – replicó el Maestro con cara de gato mientras se limpiaba la cara con una de sus patas._

_- ¡Yo no puedo subir esta torre sin ayuda de un auto, soy una mujer linda y delicada, no un bárbaro cómo Gokú!_

_- Eso no me interesa, debes de subir por tus propios medios – replicó el Maestro Karín dándole la espalda a Bulma – Ahora vete, y si quieres una semilla, será mejor que subas desde abajo._

_Bulma se sintió muy triste por las palabras del Maestro Karín, no era cómo todos le habían dicho, según había escuchado, el Maestro Karín era una persona muy buena… pero bueno, ni siquiera era una persona, pues ni modo, Vegeta permanecería lisiado por el resto de su vida¿cómo le diría Bulma que no pudo llevar su pequeño encargo?, seguro él saiyan se molestaría¿sería capas de hacerle daño? No, Vegeta no haría eso, y mucho menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, ahora no sería capas de nada ni siquiera de…_

_- Pelear con esos androides – dijo aun de espalda el Maestro Karín – me doy cuenta que en verdad necesitas las semillas… sin embargo, no debo de dártelas, no sería lo correcto – meditaba el Maestro._

_- ¿Y quien te lo impide? – preguntó Yajirobe, quien apareció de detrás de una de las columnas que había en al torre. – Anda no seas tacaño y dale unas cuantas semillas – agregó cruzándose de brazos._

_- ¡Cállate!, no seas entrometido, nadie pidió tu opinión – atajó el pequeño gato_

_- Si no se las das tú, se las daré yo – amenazó Yajirobe, mientras, Bulma sólo miraba su pequeña discusión._

_- Está bien, está bien, le daré unas cuantas, pero sólo por que necesitaremos de Vegeta cuando esos androides vengas a atacar a la tierra._

_- Desde un principio ibas a dárselas, pero te gusta hacerte el importante – agregó Yajirobe_

_- Cállate, no seas impertinente – atajó el maestro, mientras le daba a bulma una pequeña bolsita con algunas cuantas semillas._

_- Muchas gracias – dijo Bulma antes de subirse a su avión y partir de vuelta a la Corporación Capsula._

_Cuando llegó a su casa, corrió de inmediato al cuarto donde se encontraba Vegeta, se aterró al escuchar alaridos de dolor más intensos entre más cerca estaba del cuarto, por su mente pasó la imagen de Vegeta, tirado en la cama en medio de una terrible agonía llena de dolor, cuando Bulma se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, todas las imágenes en su cabeza desaparecieron y al mismo tiempo le pareció que cada una de ellas era mejor que lo que en verdad le estaba pasando a Vegeta._

_- ¡Déjalo¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Bulma con un grito a su madre, al borde de la histeria._

_- ¡Hay Bulma¡qué bueno que llegaste! Estaba invitando al joven Vegeta que me acompañara a la nueva pastelería que se encuentra muy cerca de aquí ¿Quieres acompañarnos? – preguntó la mamá de Bulma muy alegre, cómo siempre._

_- !!!¿QUÉ NO VEZ QUE VEGETA TIENE EL CUERPO DESTROZADO¿Cómo es que le pides que salga contigo? – ante las palabras de Bulma, su mamá se quedó estupefacta mirando detenidamente al pobre saiyan._

_- ¡Es cierto! – Dijo al fin asombrada – Bueno, entonces será en otra ocasión – dijo y salió, dejando a Bulma junto con Vegeta al borde de la inconciencia. Bulma espero un momento para que su mamá se alejara del lugar, sabía que si Vegeta se recuperaba en ese momento, sería capas de asesinarla._

_- Por favor, discúlpala… - dijo antes de darle la semilla a Vegeta y después se apartó de él. Poco a poco, Vegeta fue masticando y tragando la semilla, al fin, sus huesos se repusieron y sus energías volvieron a su cuerpo. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, con los brazos a los costados y sus puños apretados, miró a Bulma frente a él, ella esperaba alguna clase de reprimenda o amenaza, estaba asustadísima, de Vegeta podía esperarse cualquier cosa, temía por su integridad física y la de su madre, quizá se le ocurriría a Vegeta volar en pedazos toda la Corporación._

_- Tardaste demasiado – replicó Vegeta_

_- Si… Gokú no tenía semillas, tuve que ir por ellas hasta Karín._

_- Al menos las trajiste…_

_- Si, traje bastantes toma – Bulma tendió la pequeña bolsita a Vegeta, él la miró un momento y después las tomó. – Estoy segura que te servirán de mucho… - agregó Bulma mirando a Vegeta_

_Vegeta no agregó nada más y salió de la habitación. Bulma lo siguió un momento para ver a donde se dirigía, afortunadamente, Vegeta se retiró en dirección a la cámara de gravedad, su madre, se había ido en dirección contraria. Bulma dejo de preocuparse y volvió a sus actividades del día… si, no sabía que hacer, seguramente se aburriría todo el día._

_Mientras Vegeta había regresado a la cámara de gravedad, pero no la había encendido, tan sólo estaba parado en el centro de esta, pensando, recapacitando y tratando de buscar la forma de lograr convertirse en supersaiyan, no podía tolerar más interrupciones, por fortuna, Bulma había conseguido varías semillas de ermitaño, le servirían de gran utilidad, sin duda, estar cerca de Bulma había convertido en una gran ventaja, pensaba el príncipe de los saiyan, que esa mujer terrícola, se convertiría en una gran ayuda para llevar a cabo sus planes de volverse cada vez más fuerte, pues hasta ahora, le había servido bien, además, era muy bella, a pesar de no ser una poderosa saiyan, había algo extraño en su delicadeza que agradaba al príncipe de los saiyan, si, esa debilidad la hacía para él casi irresistible, de lo contrario, no pensaría en ella cuando debería de estar entrenando._

_- Es verdad – se dijo – no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo pensando en ella, no es nadie, no me interesa, debo superar los poderes de Kakaroto a como de lugar, para después arreglar cuentas pendientes._

_

* * *

_

«- H.S -»


	5. Invitación

Waazzaaaaaaaa/,,/

He aqui el capitulo 5, a veces me sorprendo de lo rápido que actualizo... creo que es por que no reviso lo que escribo hahaha, en fin, hubo un review donde decía que no se imaginaba a Vegeta tan narcisista, al principio pensé que era por lo de mirarse al espejo... pero hoy recordé que también se había revisado el cuerpo... y pues... ahora que lo pienso, eso es para que todos lo que lo lean tomen conciencia acerca de la "autoexploración" pues así cómo Vegeta lo hizo... pues les recomiendo a todos esta practica, así se darán cuenta inmediatamente si algo malo le pasa a su cuerpo, no lo digo por morbo... pero uno no puede saber lo que le pasa a su cuerpo si no lo conoce.

**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen y no sé si se autoexploran hahahaha  
**Dedicado a:  
**Todos los fans de Dragon Ball que conocen su cuerpo haha  
**Agradecimientos a:**  
A la ausencia de Zely que me da una inspiranzía™ muy dolorosa  
a Axia... que no sabe lo que es inspiranzía™ y sin embargo usa la palabra hahahaha  
a Claudia por su sugerencia y a Noelia por su review.

* * *

Prince's Heart

(Capitulo 5)

Invitación

_Los días, meses y años pasaban a una velocidad que a Vegeta no agradaban nada, el tiempo seguía su curso, inclusive, a una velocidad mucho mayor de lo que Vegeta esperaba, seguía pasando, sin detenerse, sin pensar en cómo se sentía Vegeta con su avance rápido._

_Algún tiempo después de haber ocurrido el trágico accidente, Vegeta había conseguido por fin soportar la gravedad aumentada 300 veces, a pesar de todo el tiempo que le había tomado y de no poder convertirse en supersaiyan, se sentía muy bien consigo mismo, la última vez que lo intentó, había resultado un desastre, pero ahora, lo había logrado por fin, sin duda, ese logro lo motivaba mucho._

_Sin embargo, aun no era suficiente, la increíble fuerza que ya poseía, no era nada comparable con la fuerza que tenía Kakaroto cuando se convertía en supersaiyan, y mientras él no pudiera hacer lo mismo, no podría superar los poderes de su rival… pero ¿cómo lograría convertirse? Después de pensarlo mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que enfadarse no lo llevaría a nada, él no necesitaba enfardarse, pues ese siempre era su estado de ánimo y mucho más cuando recordaba cómo Kakaroto lo había humillado, recordaba cómo le salvó la vida cuando su amigo, el enano pelón, había querido matarlo, eso, jamás se lo perdonaría._

_Kakaroto pagaría por esa estupidez, jamás debió de haber dejado a Vegeta con vida, de una u otra forma, logaría hacer que se arrepintiera… claro, después de lograr convertirse en supersaiyan._

_Afortunadamente, no todo había sido una desdicha desde el día del accidente, Bulma, quien se preocupaba mucho por Vegeta, logró acercarse a él sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, pasaba regularmente frente a la cámara de gravedad y se quedaba un momento tras la puerta, hasta que escuchaba que Vegeta seguía entrenando arduamente, había intentado incluso prepararle de comer una vez, y por su salud, no volvió a hacerlo, eso se lo dejaba para los robots de la casa, sin embargo, Vegeta se quedaba sin ropa a cada día que pasaba, por lo que le pidió… o más bien, le ordenó Vegeta que comenzara a fabricar trajes especiales para él, después de negarse un momento, aceptó solamente si él, la acompañaba a comer al día siguiente._

_- No digas tonterías – replicó el príncipe saiyan – no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo._

_- No lo hagas, pero consigue a alguien que te haga tus estúpidos trajes – replicó Bulma sin abandonar la habitación, Vegeta podía ser orgulloso, pero sería capas de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener los trajes, los necesitaba, estaba fastidiado de entrenar con la ropa de algodón, que al primer movimiento rápido ardía en llamas por la fricción contra el aire… y mejor ni hablar de la ropa de nylon._

_- Está bien – aceptó al fin – pero sólo será en esta ocasión._

_- Decidido entonces, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás – le prometió Bulma a Vegeta guiñándole un ojo y salió de la habitación para comenzar a hacer los trajes de batalla._

_Vegeta se quedó un momento más en el comedor, pensando todavía en la forma de cómo convertirse en supersaiyan y en el nuevo problema en el que se había metido. Durante el resto del día, intentó seguir entrenando, pero se le hizo imposible, a cada momento, se le venía a la mente el rostro de Bulma en el momento en el que salió de la cocina y le guiñó el ojo, entonces perdía la concentración, en un momento, estuvo a punto de lastimarse gravemente¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? La veía diario¿no era suficiente con eso¿Acaso no era suficiente con verla diario llevándole de comer, llevándole ropa limpia, ahora tenía que verla también entre sus pensamientos¡Demonios!, era tan insoportable toda esa situación._

_Cómo no podía entrenar a gusto, decidió salir de la Corporación, ya llevaba más de un año encerrado sin hacer nada más que entrenar, un poco de aire del exterior no le haría daño. Así que salió de la Corporación y voló sin dirección alguna, desde los cielos, miraba el mundo debajo e él, en algunos lugares, estaba atestado de gente, moviéndose de un lado a otro en sus inmensas ciudades, tan ruidosas. En otros lugares, había mucho menos humanos y sin duda eran mucho mejores, podría entrenar en un lugar de esos, así no estaría tan encerrado y de todas formas, nadie lo molestaría. Siguió volando, no podría decir por qué, pero la vista de la Tierra bajo él, lo relajaba muchísimo, sin darse cuenta, había empezado a disfrutar vivir sin tener que seguir conquistando planetas, vivir en la Tierra, había cambiado su percepción de la vida, disfrutaba de cierta forma vivir en paz y en compañía de Bulma._

_¡Cierto! Quizás esa era la razón por la cual no podía convertirse en supersaiyan, se estaba volviendo muy tranquilo, casi comenzaba a parecerse a Kakaroto, un supersaiyan, debía de ser un guerrero perfecto, sin sentimientos, que degustara de las peleas y la sangre de sus enemigos, no podía ser ni gentil, ni amable, y mucho menos mostrar compasión por las demás personas, eso no era un supersaiyan definitivamente._

_Entonces¿cómo siendo Kakaroto tan gentil cómo era, pudo de todas formas convertirse en supersaiyan?, sobre pasó sus límites, de eso no había duda, y gracias al enojo, se transformó… pero eso hacía a Vegete volver a lo mismo, su carácter era frío y calculador, el saber que Kakaroto era todo lo contrario no lo ayudaba. ¿Sería entonces que por fin había llegado al límite de su fuerza y de ahí no pasaría nunca?_

_- ¡Demonios! – Masculló, la tarea de convertirse en supersaiyan era más fastidiosa de lo que él pensaba… sin embargo lo conseguiría, de una u otra forma, por más desesperante y aburrido que se vuelva este fic, podría superar los poderes de Kakaroto y derrotar a esos estúpidos androides._

_Con más dudas que respuestas en la cabeza… pero sin duda más relajado que antes, decidió volver a la Corporación Capsula y meterse a la cama para descansar, mañana desde muy temprano tendría que comenzar su entrenamiento de nuevo. Esperaba poder ver a Bulma en el trayecto de la puerta de entrada a su habitación, pero la bella muchacha, brilló por su ausencia, Vegeta se molestó consigo mismo por haber pensado siquiera en ella y se metió a su habitación para descansar._

_A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta se despertó muy temprano y se dirigió lo más pronto posible a la cámara de gravedad, pero había algo extraño en él, por primera vez desde la construcción de esa habitación especial, no tenía deseos de entrar en ella, después de todo, había estado entrenando incansablemente todos los días desde hace más de un año sin obtener el resultado deseado, sin duda alguna, eso desanimaba a cualquiera._

_Entró en la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, pensando y recapacitando acerca de todo lo que había hecho, acerca de Kakaroto y de vez en cuando, acerca de Bulma¿por qué se había acercado tanto a ella y ella tanto a él¡Qué demonios importaba!, la terrícola no era importante para él, y estaba completamente seguro de que él tampoco era importante para ella¿para qué seguir pensando en ello?, no había razón para seguir haciéndolo, mejor… seguir entrenando cómo todos los días sin preocuparse de nada en absoluto. Estaba por salir de la cocina, cuando entró Bulma y lo miró sonriente._

_- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó ella._

_- ¿Listo para qué? – preguntó el príncipe sin prestarle mucha atención a Bulma._

_- Prometiste que cenarías conmigo si te hacía unos trajes especiales de combate – replicó Bulma un poco molesta._

_- Es verdad… pero dijiste que comeríamos, no que cenaríamos – atajó el príncipe._

_- Si lo dije, pero haré más trajes de los que seguro necesitarás, así que me tomará más tiempo._

_- ¡MHP! Está bien… - dijo el príncipe, saliendo de la cocina para entrar, una vez más a la cámara de gravedad, Bulma lo desquiciaba¿por qué tenía que aceptar en lo que ella le propusiera? No era nadie para él, y él era el príncipe de su raza¿por qué sucumbir a los caprichos de una simple humana?_

_- ¡Demonios! – masculló molesto, ya estaba pensando de nuevo en ella, liberó su "ki" y subió la gravedad de la cámara hasta su máxima potencia, debía de seguir entrenando._

_Mientras Vegeta negaba lo que sentía, o intentaba negárselo o descubrir lo que sentía o entrenar sin pensar en Bulma (ja, ja, ja) Bulma pensaba qué sería lo mejor para cenar esa noche junto con Vegeta, lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue preparar algo con algún tipo de mariscos, pero recordó que ella no era muy buena cocinando y esta vez, quería preparar la comida ella misma y que le quedara exquisita para que "su príncipe" la disfrutara con ella._

_- ¿Dije mi príncipe? – Se preguntó en un susurro – si, supongo que lo es… vive en mi casa ¿no? – y siguió pensando, qué podría ofrecerle a la noche a su príncipe saiyan, fuera lo que fuese, debía de preparar bastante, después de todo, Vegeta comía demasiado._

_Pasaron unos instantes, y los instantes comenzaron a ser segundos, estos a su vez comenzaron a ser minutos, los minutos se agruparon ordenadamente en conjuntos de 60 y llegaron a convertirse en horas, y a la mente de Bulma no llegaba ni una clara idea de lo que haría para cenar, ella era una genio¿cómo era posible que pensar en algo para hacer de cenar le tomara tanto tiempo?_

_Al fin decidió lo que haría, lo cual no parecía muy apropiado para la ocasión, pero no le importó, después de todo, tan sólo lo había invitado a comer de paso, no se quedaría con él mucho tiempo y darle cualquier cosa estaría bien. Preparó todo perfecto para que Vegeta se sintiera bien con ella, todo lo llevo a una sala de estar de la enorme casa y allí, colocó una pequeña mesita, sin sillas, se sentarían en el suelo, en el centro de la pequeña mesita, colocó un florero con varios tipos de flores que adornaban muy bien la mesa, colocó las copas y unos cuantos platos, además de todo lo que llevaría la comida, alrededor colocó unas cuantas velas… después pensó que eso sería muy exagerado y decidió recogerlas, se conformaría con las lámparas del techo, que después de todo, tenían un sistema de control para su intensidad._

_Todo se veía perfecto, excepto por una cosa… ella, sus ropas no eran apropiadas para la ocasión, que no era especial, pero pues tampoco era cómo para estar mal vestida. Subió a su habitación y escogió uno de sus vestidos, lo miro sobre ella frente a un espejo y lo regresó, saco otro e hizo el mismo procedimiento que con el anterior… ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Si sólo era Vegeta, el mismo Vegeta que veía a diario, el mismo Vegeta frío y sin sentimientos, el mismo de siempre… ¿por qué entonces se arreglaba tanto? No lo sabía, pero decidió ponerse cualquier cosa que sacara del armario, lo miro un momento y lo volvió a meter. Claro que no se pondría cualquier cosa, de cierta forma, esa iba a ser una noche muy especial para ambos, y no se vestiría con cualquier cosa._

_Vegeta había recordado que esa noche cenaría con Bulma, por lo cual interrumpió su entrenamiento mucho antes que cualquier otro día, regresó a la habitación y tomó un baño, pensando, en todo momento lo que pasaría esa noche, quizá divagaba demasiado, y sólo cenarían y cada uno se iría a su cuarto a dormir, después de todo, solamente le pidió eso… ¿o no? Bulma no tenía otra clase de intenciones raras en mente, por supuesto, eso lo sabía bien Vegeta y por supuesto, él tampoco tenía otra clase de intenciones, puesto que él era un príncipe, y aunque su reino había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo atrás, eso no significaba que dejara de comportarse cómo una figura pública de su planeta._

_Salió del baño y regresó a la habitación, sobre su cama, había algo que al entrar no había visto, una muda de ropa muy extraña y muy desagradable, estaba claro que no se lo pondría, así que buscó en el armario, entonces se dio cuenta de que si se pondría lo que estaba en la cama, no tenía otra opción, el armario estaba completamente vacío y las ropas que se había quitado, estaban deshechas. Comenzó a vestirse, las ropas le gustaban menos a cada momento, pero ¿qué podía hacer, ir a cenar desnudo_

_Al fin, ambos estaban listos, Bulma en su habitación y Vegeta en la suya, Bulma lanzó un suspiro al aire al momento que se ponía en marcha hacia donde había preparado todo, Vegeta, se dirigía al comedor, pues iban a cenar, en el camino, se encontraron, de frente, Bulma ya había pasado el comedor, 5 puertas atrás. Se miraron el uno al otro, en el rostro de Bulma apareció un leve tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas, al ver a Vegeta tan guapo, cómo nunca antes, Vegeta sólo la miró desconcertado._

_- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó sin mucho interés_

_- Vamos – dijo Bulma – prometiste cenar conmigo._

_- Pues ya te pasaste el comedor._

_- Ya lo sé, cenaremos en una de las salas._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por que yo lo digo¿vienes? – preguntó Bulma, extendiendo su brazo para que Vegeta lo tomara, él la miró un momento y dijo:_

_- Camina… _

_Bulma guió a Vegeta a través de los pasillos hasta la sala donde había preparado todo, la luz se encontraba apagada, cuando la prendió, Vegeta se dio cuenta de que no sería tan solo una cena cómo cualquier otra, el lugar le pareció agradable y entró detrás de Bulma._

_Se sentaron en lados opuestos de la pequeña mesita y la cena que cambiaría sus vidas comenzó bajo la luz un poco tenue de las lámparas en el techo._

_

* * *

_

_«- H.S -»_


	6. Lemon

Waazzaaaaaa!!

Pues he aqui el capitulo que toooooooodas y todos esperaban, el Lemon. Debo de aceptar, que no me late pensar en el sexo entre personajes de DBZ, pues a mi modo de ver le quita un poco de lo que la serie es claro que esto es solo mi humilde opinión de todas formas lo hice no?? , me gusta escribir lemon... si, per ome late más escribirlo con personajes inventados y que nada tienen que ver con series de televisión... es algo medio extraño quizá pero así soy yo hehe. Lo malo de esto es que no logre que me recomendaran con sus amigos para que leyeran y dejaran review, amenazando que no subiría el lemon hasta tener bastantes reviews, pero en fin eso es lo de menos y la verdad no me interesaba tanto, lo único que quería hacer, era aumentar la sensación de "ya quiero leer" de quienes hayan leído, y espero que no se decepsionen hehe ' por que entonces de nada habrá servido...mande??... que ya me calle?? ja!! tan urguidos de leer el lemon están?? ok ok, disfrutenlo pues para ustedes lo escribí .

**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen de lo contrario,  
en la serie si hubiera habido Lemon haha  
**Dedicado a:  
**Todos los fans de Dragon Ball que tienen puercas fantasias  
con alguno de los personajes hahaha cochinos :p  
**Agradecimientos:**  
Maldita Zely te amo y lo sabes  
Roberta Pardo, Elena, Lara Evans, Noeria, Sakurass y Claudia  
por sus reviews, consejos y ganas de seguir leyendo.

* * *

Prince's Heart

(Capitulo 6)

La Cena

_Bulma miraba a Vegeta, lo observaba, y se deleitaba con esos músculos bien marcados, músculos que seguro Yamcha jamás desarrollaría tan bien, después de todo, había sido una buena idea sacar toda la ropa de su closet y colocar sobre la cama ese pantalón de vestir azul marino y esa camisa blanca, se veía genial, aunque le faltaba una corbata, no importaba del todo, Bulma dudaba que supiera cómo ponerla, pero gracias a eso, no había abrochado todos los botones de la camisa. Era afortunada, pues la camisa aguantaba la presión de la fuerza de Vegeta con cada movimiento, aunque si no aguantara, podría ver el torso desnudo de Vegeta._

_Vegeta esperaba, paciente, alternando miradas entre Bulma, que se veía hermosa y su plato vacío._

_- ¿Qué pasa con la comida? – preguntó impaciente._

_- ¡Es verdad! – Bulma reaccionó y corrió a la cocina, cuando abrió la puerta, una inmensa cortina de humo negro salió de ella e inundó la sala donde se encontraban, ambos comenzaron a toser para aclarar sus gargantas, la comida, se había hecho cenizas en el horno, antes de ir a cambiarse, Bulma debió de haberlo apagado. Al regresa de la cocina, Bulma comunicó la terrible noticia a Vegeta._

_- ¡MHP¿Y para esto me haces perder el tiempo? – reclamó el príncipe poniéndose de pie._

_- ¡Espera¿Dónde vas?_

_- Me iré a dormir, has quemado la cena_

_- No te vayas – pidió Bulma – Por favor, quédate conmigo un momento_

_- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Vegeta con muchos ánimos en la voz de querer largarse de ese lugar._

_- No lo sé, tan sólo quédate, por favor – Vegeta la miró unos instantes, y decidió que no perdería nada quedándose un momento, así que regresó y se sentó donde estaba antes. _

_Bulma entró a la cocina de nuevo y regresó cargando dos copas, una botella de vino tinto y un plato lleno de cubitos de jamón serrano y queso, colocó este último sobre la mesita y sirvió un poco de vino en ambas copas, extendió una a Vegeta y este la miró con desconfianza._

_- No te pasará nada, lo prometo – dijo Bulma sonriendo, el príncipe saiyan tomó la copa y olió el contenido, de inmediato lo retiro, el olor tan penetrante de la bebida lastimó su olfato. – No lo vayas a tirar – pidió Bulma._

_- MPH – murmuró Vegeta, Bulma alzó su copa y dijo:_

_- Pues salud… por… - pensó un momento – una velada… agradable – terminó de decir y chocó levemente su copa con la de Vegeta, Bulma bebió un poco ante la mirada curiosa de Vegeta, al comprobar que la bebida no hacía daño, él bebió también, poco a poco._

_El sabor de la bebida se extendió por su lengua, su paladar y toda su boca, sintió cómo la bebida fría pasaba por su garganta y se asentaba suavemente en su estómago, un extraño calor emanó desde dentro de él, haciendo que algunos de sus sentidos (tacto, olfato y oído) se intensificaran, no tanto así la vista que perdió un poco de nitidez y su lengua se impregnó toda con el sabor del vino._

_- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Bulma de forma pícara al saiyan. Vegeta la miró un momento, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no podía decir si la bebida le había gustado o no, era difícil afirmarlo o negarlo, se encontraba con una duda tremenda dentro de su cabeza, mucho más intensa que la cuestión de cómo convertirse en supersaiyan, en esos momentos, era como si esa duda pasara a segundo plano, dejó de importarle y se sumergía en un mundo extraño que jamás había explorado._

_Cuando aun trabajaba para Freezer conquistando planetas, de vez en cuando tomaban bebidas alcohólicas, pero ninguna de ellas tenía el poder que presentaba el vino tinto que Bulma le ofrecía._

_La expresión de Bulma cambió repentinamente de coqueta a preocupada, Vegeta parecía alejarse del mundo poco a poco, y comenzó a preocuparle que el vino le hiciera daño, desconocía si Vegeta había probado algo cómo eso alguna vez en su vida¿cuál sería la reacción de Vegeta con ese "alucinógeno" en su organismo?_

_- Dame más – Pidió Vegeta con una voz que no parecía suya, se hizo entrecortada y grave, pero seguía firme. Sin pensar más, Bulma tomó la botella y sirvió un poco más de vino en la copa de Vegeta, quien solo miraba cómo esta se llenaba con el líquido oscuro._

_Bulma dejo de servir y Vegeta tomó el vino de un trago, nuevamente las sensaciones cálidas recorrieron su cuerpo a gran velocidad, cómo los rayos cruzan el cielo en una noche de tormenta, sintió la energía correr por su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su "ki" se incrementaba levemente, un hormigueo comenzó a brotar en su entrepierna, supuso que era una reacción más de la bebida y disfrutó la sensación._

_- Más – pidió a Bulma extendiendo la copa._

_- ¿No crees que estás tomando muy deprisa? – preguntó Bulma, dudando de seguir sirviéndole vino a Vegeta._

_- ¡Dame más! – pidió él con un grito leve, con una copa más, estaba seguro de que perdería el control y eso quería, alejarse de su orgullo, perderse en el mar de sensaciones extrañas del mundo del alcohol, olvidar el convertirse en supersaiyan, olvidar a los androides y olvidar al maldito de Kakaroto. Cuando la copa estuvo llena, la bebió de nuevo de un solo trago, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, ahora su vista estaba completamente borrosa, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón inmensamente fuertes en sus oídos, sentía incluso cómo su sangre corría por todas sus venas, podía sentir todo lo que ocurría en su cuerpo, sintió por primera vez de donde provenía su poder, se sorprendió por esto, pues siempre pensó que provenía de todo su cuerpo, en ese momento, miró a Bulma, frente a él e increíblemente nítida, todo a su alrededor era borroso, todo excepto ella, le gustaba, si, la terrícola era demasiado atractiva como para negar algo así._

_Vegeta se levantó rápidamente, Bulma lo miró un poco asustada, se encogió en su lugar, Vegeta se colocó a un lado de la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a Bulma, increíblemente el saiyan no se tambaleaba, Bulma pensó que estaba lo suficientemente ebrio cómo para azotar de cara al suelo, pero él se mantenía muy bien parado sobre sus dos piernas, caminó a donde se encontraba Bulma y acarició sus cabellos con la palma de su mano, cómo si de una niña pequeña se tratara, sobo su cabeza alborotando sus cabellos con una ternura que el saiyan nunca había demostrado, Bulma se sintió aterrada cuando miró el rostro de Vegeta, este estaba radiante, con mucha luz y alegría en él, su sonrisa estaba llena de una calidez que la lleno por completo en el momento de verla, sus ojos habían perdido la frialdad que demostraban siempre y en ellos apareció una mirada tranquila, maravillosa._

_Sin agregar una sola palabra más, Vegeta salió de la sala, dejando a Bulma desconcertada, más de lo normal¿qué había sido eso¿Una ilusión, los estragos del alcohol o su lado tierno¿Vegeta podía tener un lado tierno oculto detrás de toda esa maldad que aparentaba? No, él no aparentaba nada, era la maldad encarnizada en hombre… pero esa sonrisa, su toque y sus ojos, no dejarían dormir a Bulma si no descubría lo que había sido eso._

_Decidida siguió a Vegeta hasta su habitación, la cual estaba sumergida en las penumbras, sólo iluminada por un pequeño has de luz proveniente del pasillo, Vegeta estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo, de manera reflexiva._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien, Vegeta? – preguntó Bulma entrando en la habitación, empujando poco a poco la puerta._

_- Si – contestó él, con la misma voz extraña de antes y con algo nuevo en ella… dulzura._

_- Muy bien… entonces te dejaré para que puedas dormir…_

_- No_

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Quédate, por favor._

"_¿Por favor? Dios mío¿qué le hice?" se preguntó Bulma mentalmente, aterrada, dio un paso hacía atrás al mismo tiempo que Vegeta se ponía de pie y la miraba a los ojos, Bulma retrocedió hasta que topó con pared y no pudo retroceder más, Vegeta se acercó hasta ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas._

_- Tienes la piel tan suave – murmuró Vegeta, mirando sus manos, Bulma temblaba_

_- ¡No intentes hacerme algo extraño! – gritó intentando alejar a Vegeta, sin embargo, este resistió y la calló poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios._

_- No haré nada que tú no quieras – murmuró él, su voz seguía sin ser la misma, había cambiado de nuevo, ahora era seductora a los oídos de Bulma, al escuchar su nuevo tono de voz casi se derrite en sus brazos, pero no cedería tan fácilmente y mucho menos con ese cuero de Vegeta._

_- ¡Aléjate de mí! – Masculló ella aventando a Vegeta, él retrocedió y en sus ojos volvió a aparecer la fría determinación que le correspondía de siempre. Tomó a Bulma por una mano y la arrojó a la cama, ella no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó en ella de espaldas, Vegeta se puso de pie frente a ella y la miró un momento, Bulma le devolvió la mirada, lo miraba con un poco de miedo, tenía miedo de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo hiciera porque estaba ebrio._

_- Detente por favor – pidió Bulma_

_- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Vegeta, dando un paso hacía atrás_

_- Quiero saber… si lo que estas haciendo, lo haces por que el vino que te di te esta haciendo hacer esto – Vegeta la miró unos instantes y sonrió._

_- Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que me diste – respondió al fin y se acercó a Bulma, ella vio sinceridad en sus ojos, era extraña esa sensación que sentía, quizá él estuviera mintiendo, quizá dijera la verdad, no podría saberlo… pero por el momento lo que más importaba era disfrutar de la oportunidad._

_Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y acercó el rostro al de él, sintió su fuerte cuerpo junto al de ella, si, le gustaba mucho, ya no podía negarlo ni lo negaría después, aunque él lo hiciera o negara sus sentimientos, estaba segura de que Vegeta sentía algo por ella, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Quizá algún día eso que Vegeta sentía llegaría a ser mayor, después de todo, al principio Bulma juraba que él la odiaba y ahora…_

_Ahora él despojaba de su vestido con ansias locas de poseerla por completo, sus senos quedaron al descubierto, y Vegeta pudo contemplarlos a la tenue luz que llegaba desde fuera, sonrió, mientras ella comenzó a quitar cada uno de los botones de su camisa, poco a poco, sabía o supuso que si lo hacía de esa forma, Vegeta podría desesperarse y las sensaciones que se producirían serían mucho mayores, cuando la camisa estuvo por completo desabotonada, Bulma la quitó de un jalón del cuerpo de su príncipe saiyan, clavó un poco las uñas en su poderoso pecho y el la miró sin inmutarse, Bulma deslizó su uñas hacia abajo hasta topar con el pantalón, ahí lo quito con habilidad sorprendente, pero lentamente, todo lo hacía muy despacio, disfrutando de cada uno de los movimientos que hacía, Vegeta la miraba, su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, Bulma lo había logrado._

_- ¡Hazlo ya! – masculló quitándose los pantalones de un tirón que los despedazó por completo, Bulma sólo sonrió ante la desesperación de Vegeta._

_Él colocó ambas manos bajo los brazos de Bulma y la levantó con una facilidad que le hizo pensar a la chica que saldría volando por los aires como una cometa. Vegeta flotó junto con ella unos segundos y después cayeron en la cama, él sobre ella. Bulma lo miró a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos negros profundos, deseaba tanto perderse en ellos, Vegeta la miraba a ella también, sus parte oculta, la que poseía sus sentimientos estaba completamente expuesta, seguro Bulma podía ver a través de sus pupilas, estaba seguro, así que apartó la vista y comenzó a morder de una forma salvaje pero delicada el cuello de la chica bajo él._

_Bulma liberó un alarido de placer y dolor que llenó la habitación y que quizá salió de ella por la puerta que aun se encontraba abierta, recordó entonces que sus padres estaban en la casa, si veían lo que estaba pasando, seguro se infartarían, dejó de pensar en eso y abrazó a su príncipe, sintiendo su espalda llena de poderosos músculos, beso su hombro, su cuello, sus manos, estaban uniéndose lentamente en acto de placeres infinitos, que ambos recordarían por el resto de sus vidas. "Si, quizá por eso lo hacía", pensó Bulma, "Vegeta no había logrado convertirse en un supersaiyan, quizá estaba resignándose a morir en esa batalla y por eso había accedido a este encuentro"_

_- ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? – la sacó Vegeta de sus disparates mentales y decidió que la razón ya no importaba, estaba con él y el momento era lo más importante._

_Vegeta se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y la jaló hacia a él, Bulma quedó sentada frente a él, salvajemente comenzó a sobar sus senos, mientras ella disfrutaba del toque de sus poderosas manos, se acercó más a él moviendo las caderas hacia delante, hasta entonces logró sentir su miembro, tan duro como cualquiera de los músculos de su cuerpo, quiso verlo por un momento pero Vegeta se lo impidió, pues la atrajo aun más hacía sí, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó de nuevo, con una facilidad que comenzaba a darle miedo a Bulma, lo cual la excitó más, ver al hombre poderoso que intentaba poseerla frente a ella, la hacía temblar de excitación, sus pechos presentaban una erección bastante notable, el calor en la habitación había comenzado a aumentar a pesar de el aire acondicionado, del cuerpo de Vegeta comenzaba a brotar sudor que pronto empaparía su cuerpo y el de ella, y se uniría con el suyo, haciendo una combinación que quizá jamás volvería a repetirse._

_Después de tantos movimientos, Bulma puso su mano en la mejilla de Vegeta, se acercó lentamente hacía él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, él no se oponía al acercamiento, lo cual hizo pensar a Bulma que podía seguir haciéndolo. Comenzó a cerrar lo ojos, sin dejar de acercarse y en sus labios sintió, poco después, el contacto con los labios del príncipe saiyan._

_La sensación era indescriptible, todos sus músculos se contrajeron al mismo tiempo mientras por sus nervios corría una carga eléctrica que le provocaba las sensaciones más placenteras, todos los bellos de su nuca se erizaron mientras seguía besando al príncipe que vivía en su casa, saboreaba sus labios, los sentía en los de ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos para acercarlo aun más a ella, era su primer beso, sintió las manos de él en su espalda y sus cuerpos se apretujaron en un abrazó que por un momento Bulma deseo que no terminara jamás. El beso no terminaba y Bulma exploró con una mano el cuerpo de Vegeta hasta llegar a sus nalgas, estrujó una de ella y lo acercó a ella, pasó al frente de sus caderas y encontró su miembro, rígido, fuerte, enorme. _

_Lo tentó unos instantes, mientras Vegeta se movía junto con las caricias de Bulma, de su mano cálida y reconfortante. Bulma se arrodilló sin dejar de besar a Vegeta, caminando de rodillas, se acercó a él para colocar su piernas alrededor de su cintura, sin soltar su miembro ni su rostro, buscó la posición adecuada y guió a Vegeta para que entrara en su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus caderas, Vegeta ayudó a Bulma con la labor, ambos en perfecta armonía sincronizada, sin romper la unión de sus labios._

_Vegeta entró en Bulma lentamente mientras ella doblaba las rodillas para caer en su regazo, el dolor que causo la entrada obligó a Bulma a romper el beso para lanzar un alarido mientras echaba el cuello hacía atrás, Vegeta la sostuvo rodeándole la cintura para que no cayera de espaldas._

_Vegeta dobló completamente las rodillas, para sujetar bien a Bulma, mientras ella meneaba las caderas en su regazo, en un vaivén que al principio fue lento pero que adquirió una buena velocidad constante, violenta, furiosa, gracias a las ejercitadas piernas de la chica y sobre todo a que Vegeta ayudaba con sus poderosos brazos, controlando su poder para no hacer que Bulma saliera volando para estrellarse en el techo. De la garganta de Bulma brotaba, cada vez que doblaba las rodillas, un leve quejido que aumentaba de volumen, mientras que el sonido de la garganta de Vegeta parecía más un gruñido placentero, esos sonidos aumentaban la excitación de Bulma, la cena había sido un desastre, sin embargo la noche no había estado nada mal, nada mal._

_Bulma colocó una mano sobre la cama, arqueando su espalda hacía atrás, de esa forma, la fricción de sus cuerpo era aun más excitante, colocó su otra mano alrededor del cuello de Vegeta e intento acercarlo para volverá besarlo, esta vez, él se rehusó._

_Al final del acto, ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, Bulma con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, Vegeta con la cara seria como siempre y su respiración un poco entrecortada, Bulma se giró un poco y colocó una mano sobre el pecho agitado de Vegeta, él miraba el techo, Bulma acercó su cabeza y acurrucada contra él, se quedó dormida, sintiéndose protegida por el poderoso cuerpo de Vegeta._

_

* * *

_

«- Eich- Exxx -»


	7. Ataque

Waazzaaaaaa!!

Subo ya el capitulo que podría ser el final o no de este fic, ya que estoy metido en otro proyecto que la verdad me interesa más que este, pero si ustedes lectores no están satisfechos y desean que la historia se extienda más ( por que aun no relato cómo Vegeta logra convertirse en supersaiyan ) pues ustedes pidan y yo escribo, me alegra que les haya gustdo mucho el capitulo anterior, aunque yo siento que le faltó algo... pero en fin P

**Disclaimer:  
**Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecesy fueron creados por  
Akira Toriyama como todo el mundo sabe.  
**Dedicado a:**  
La maldita de Zely que espero se mejore pronto para que regrese  
o comenzaré a buscar mis dosis de inspiranzía™ por otro lado haha  
**Agradesco a:  
**todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic  
y espero que las que no dejan review comiencen a hacerlo,  
pues se que debe haber algo que no les agradó en este fic.

* * *

Prince's Heart

(Capitulo 7)

Ataque

_Con los ojos cerrados, Bulma buscó con su mano el cuerpo de Vegeta a su lado, recorrió la suave sábana por debajo de las cobijas, recorrió hasta más de la mitad de la cama y abrió los ojos, sentándose en la cama bruscamente. Vegeta no estaba a su lado. A su mente llegaron imágenes de lo que podría ser la razón por la cual Vegeta se había marchado, y todas ellas no eran muy alentadoras, recostada sus lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su ojos. Ella pensó que la noche anterior con Vegeta había sido especial para él también, se había equivocado, pues claro¿cómo se le ocurrió pensar que Vegeta podría tener sentimientos como esos?_

_Mientras Bulma comenzaba a dejar que sus lágrimas rodaran fuera de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas como señal de la inmensa tristeza que la embargaba en medio de su completa soledad, Vegeta se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad, sin hacer nada, aparentemente. Sus pensamientos y los sentimientos nuevos que estaba descubriendo dentro de él encarnizaban una fiera batalla._

_¿Por qué lo había hecho?, se preguntaba furioso, debió de haberse controlado¿cómo era posible que él, un príncipe guerrero haya caído ante los deseos más profundos de su ser? Y peor aun… que lo haya disfrutado y siga pensando en eso y en ella, se estaba volviendo más humano… no humano no, "débil". Si, eso era, estaba perdiendo su fuerza interior, a ese ritmo, pronto dejaría de ser un guerrero de elite y se convertiría en la burla de todo el universo. Primero había sido el bienestar que sentía de vivir tranquilamente en la Tierra, y ahora la atracción sentimental por una terrícola._

_No, claro que no, todo eso eran alucinaciones suyas, por supuesto, no podía sentir nada, nada más que odio por una terrícola gritona cómo Bulma, no sería como el estúpido de Kakaroto que dejo que una Terrícola lo dominara y mucho menos tendría un hijo con una especie tan débil como los humanos. Dejando eso claro… hora de continuar con el entrenamiento._

_Decidió que no era necesario esforzarse tanto entrenando con una gravedad aumentada 300 veces, por lo cual redujo la gravedad hasta 200 veces, sus movimientos eran rápidos a pesar de lo mucho que su cuerpo pesaba, lanzaba puñetazos al aire, patadas, brincaba, corría, lanzaba poderes que él mismo detenía o recibía, elevaba su "ki", lo disminuía por completo y lo volvía a elevar lo más rápido posible para bajarlo de nuevo y no gasta5r tanta energía con cada uno de sus movimientos y golpes, para liberar únicamente el necesario durante la batalla._

_- ¡¡Demonios!! – masculló al fin, enfadado consigo mismo, el rostro de Bulma acudía a su cabeza una y otra vez, era imposible seguir entrenando con esa mujer, qué estaba claro no le importaba, en la cabeza, comenzó a enfadarse más y más consigo mismo, y entre más lo hacía, más recordaba la noche anterior, su cuerpo sus caricias y ese beso eterno que ahora parecía sólo había durado un par de segundos, el movimiento de sus caderas y su voz entrecortada jadeante. Todo eso vino a su mente en un segundo, lo cual, lo hizo enfadar más._

_Para liberar su furia elevó su "ki" sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_Fuera, toda la Corporación Capsula comenzó a temblar junto con la capital del Oeste, la gente se aterro ante el intenso movimiento de la tierra bajo sus pies, algunos edificios se cuarteaban y a unas cuantas ventanas les explotaban los cristales de una manera violenta, varios árboles cayeron estrepitosamente destruyendo algunos autos, el caos se expandió por toda la capital._

_En la cama de Vegeta, Bulma pensaba que su casa caería sobre su cabeza, pero eso era imposible debido a que la circunferencia es la estructura más poderosa del mundo, sin duda, su padre era muy inteligente y pensó en todo cuando comenzó a construirla, después de todo, el sonido se propaga mejor en un medio circular. Bulma se levantó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo para bajar hasta la cámara de gravedad._

_Una vez estando allí, llamó a Vegeta a través de la puerta reforzada, pidiéndole que se detuviera o terminaría destruyendo al mundo entero, el cual… estaba tratando de proteger._

_- ¡Cállate, no me molestes! – gritó el saiyan desde dentro._

_- Por favor detente, lastimaras a mucha gente – gritó Bulma, pero su llamado más que parecer una suplica, tenía tono de orden._

_- ¡No me interesa lo que pueda pasarle a los humanos, por mí que se vayan al infierno todos de una buena vez! – gritó el príncipe y elevó su "ki", desafiando a Bulma, ella, a gran velocidad tecleó la clave para poder entrar a la habitación, al instante, Vegeta sintió el descenso rápido de la gravedad en la parte de adentro._

_- Si abres esa puerta y entras¡juro que te mataré! – Amenazó Vegeta, extendiendo su brazo en dirección a la puerta, con la palma apuntando hacia ella. Lentamente, la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Bulma, con expresión entre enfadada y asustada, al parecer Vegeta no mentía, su expresión y su mano levantada lo confirmaban todo, con las manos sobre el pecho, Bulma dio el primer paso que la introdujo en la cámara, Vegeta no cambiaba su expresión, Bulma dio otro paso, Vegeta elevó su "ki" olvidando que Bulma no sabía detectar el "ki" de los demás, entonces Bulma pensó que él no le haría daño alguno y caminó más aprisa, estando a la mitad del trayecto entre Vegeta y la puerta, se detuvo, llena de terror en los ojos, Vegeta había cambiado su expresión totalmente, a una llena de odio en los ojos que atormentaría por años a cualquiera, en su mano levantada comenzó a resplandecer una enorme cantidad de energía y sin esperar nada más… disparó contra Bulma._

_( N. del H.S.: _Lo bueno es que Bulma no puede morir… ¿verdad? )

_Bulma despertó en una cama rodeada de mucha gente, entre ellos su papá y su mamá, a las demás personas no los conocía, pero todos ellos llevaban batas blancas, lo cual los hacia ser doctores, el cuarto en el que se encontraba apestaba a medicina y hospital, se dio cuenta donde estaba, sentía dolor en todo el lado izquierdo, no quiso levantar la mirada para observarse el cuerpo, tenía miedo de lo que podría ver, así que aguantó las ganas._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó parpadeando repetidas veces para aclarar su vista, su padre y madre, la miraron tiernamente._

_- Vegeta te trajo al hospital después de que te desmayaste – explicó el Dr. Brief_

_- Pero… él intentó matarme – dijo Bulma recordando lo sucedido._

_- Pues que extraño… - reflexionó su padre – vino muy molesto y amenazó con destruir el lugar si no te atendían de inmediato – terminó de decir el papá de Bulma._

_- Entonces ¿qué me pasó? – quiso saber Bulma_

_- Al parecer… Vegeta intentó matarte – respondió su papá_

_- ¡¡¡ESO ES LO QUE YO TE DIJE!!! – gritó Bulma enfadada provocándose un dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo._

_- Vamos hija, no te esfuerces demasiado, tienes que guardar energías para que los dos estén bien_

_¿Los dos? _

_- ¿Quiénes dos? – preguntó Bulma_

_- ¡Hay hija!, estamos muy emocionados – interrumpió su madre – de que por fin hayas decidido hacernos abuelos_

_Las palabras de la mamá de Bulma resonaron en sus oídos como cuando alguien grita a todo pulmón dentro de una cueva completamente vacía, Bulma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y perdió el conocimiento._

_Él se lo había advertido, si se le ocurría entrar, la mataría¿por qué no le creyó?_

_- ¡Demonios! – masculló Vegeta, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la cámara de gravedad, no podía ocultarlo, bueno, no había a nadie a quien ocultárselo allí dentro de la cámara, sólo a él, pero él ya lo sabía, estaba preocupado por la salud física de Bulma, en el momento en el que lanzó su poder, no pensó en las consecuencias, la verdad no le interesaba lo que pudiera pasarle a la terrícola, pero en el último segundo, vio en sus ojos una expresión cálida que le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado con ella desde que decidió vivir en su casa y una chispa dentro de él prendió un fuego tan intenso que sus llamas se extinguieron apenas regresó del hospital._

_Por muy poco, no alcanza a desviar por completo su energía, la esfera pasó a pocos centímetros de la mujer, pero fue tan rápida y tan poderosa que la onda expansiva del aire que desplazó a su paso, golpeó a Bulma tan bruscamente que eso fue lo que provocó su desmayo, al verla derribada, Vegeta recordó inmediatamente donde se encontraba el hospital y voló a máxima velocidad hacía allá. Cómo todo el mundo estaba anonadado por cómo había llegado el saiyan, volando, nadie reparó en la mujer lastimada que cargaba en brazos, así que para que lo tomaran en cuenta, comenzó a amenazar a todo el mundo con que derribaría el lugar y destruiría el mundo entero si no atendían a Bulma, así los de la recepción supieron quien era la joven y llamaron de inmediato al dueño de la Corporación Capsula._

_Cuando los papás de Bulma llegaron al hospital, Vegeta había regresado ya a la Corporación Capsula y se metió de nuevo a su inseparable cámara de gravedad._

_Bulma regresó a casa una semana después, estaba tan emocionada por la estupenda noticia que le dio su madre, que corrió de inmediato al único lugar donde Vegeta podría estar para darle la buena noticia, no se detuvo un segundo a pensar en la reacción del príncipe saiyan, lo que le importaba era compartir la noticia con el padre del hijo que cargaba en su vientre._

_La cámara de gravedad tenía una gravedad normal, lo que le indicó a Bulma que podía pasar y echar un vistazo dentro, para cerciorarse de que Vegeta estaba ahí, así lo hizo y efectivamente, Vegeta estaba dentro, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas, apuntando los codos hacía arriba con los ojos cerrados en una expresión altamente pensativa._

_- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó el saiyan sin inmutarse en absoluto._

_- Quiero platicar contigo un momento – pidió Bulma_

_- No tengo tiempo, márchate – indicó Vegeta y escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba – Te dije que te marcharas._

_- Pues no lo haré hasta que me escuches – atajó Bulma con voz decidida, se acercó a Vegeta sin vacila y se arrodilló frente a él._

_- No quiero escuchar nada de lo que vengas a reprocharme._

_- No tengo nada que reprocharte – confesó Bulma intentando suavizar su voz, cosa que no consiguió. – Al contrario, tengo una excelente noticia para ambos._

_Vegeta la miró con más interés, bien ya había llamado su atención, ahora venía la parte difícil, respiró hondo y lo soltó._

_- Vamos a tener un hijo.

* * *

«- H.S -»_

Disculpa: Lo siento mucho, y quiero agradecer a Karo por el dato, tuve un pequeño error, no puse cuanto tiempo transcurrió entre el ataque y cuando Bulma desperto, y se entiende que fue al día siguiente pero... sería imposible, a menos que los saiyan tuvieran un periodo de incubación mucho menor, lo cual yo no sé. En fin, desde el ataque hasta que Bulma desperto en el hospital pasó un mes. Disculpen las molestias, no volverá a pasar ¡nn

**PD.** Sakura Niwa: No puedo hacer que Vegeta deje de ser el mismo tempano de siempre... pues el siempre ha sido y será el hielo más frío del universo, al menos cuando alguien lo ve.


	8. Príncipe Supersaiyan

Wazzaaaaaa!!

Pues subo rápido este capitulo que podría ser el último... pues ya no hay nada más que agregar, tan sólo que Vegeta siguió entrenando preparandose para la batalla con los androides y Bulma pues se preocupaba por su chavito... Ojala les agrade. si hay algo que falte o dudas, haganmelas saber y lo corrijo o le aumento.

Sweet Dreams!!

* * *

Prince's Heart

(Capitulo 8)

Príncipe Supersaiyan

Un hijo, había dicho la terrícola de cabello azul¿cómo podía ser posible semejante cosa? En su planeta se necesitaban varios intentos para lograr la gestación de una criatura saiyan, esa fue una de las razones por la cual no le importó dejarse llevar por el momento, pensaba, después de todo, que nada _malo_ podría pasar.

¿Qué haría ahora?, no podía permitir que esa pequeña criatura con sus genes rondara la Tierra, de ninguna manera lo permitiría, nadie podría enterarse y mucho menos Kakaroto de que había tenido descendencia en ese planeta inferior. No, claro que no podía permitirlo.

¿Pero cómo evitar que la criatura rondara por ahí?

Estaba claro que no le haría daño a Bulma, ella ya era algo especial para él, y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño…

- ¡¡CALLATEEEEE!! – grito dentro de la habitación de gravedad, la cual se había convertido en su santuario personal. Sus pensamientos eran confusos y corrían por su cerebro como caballos descarriados, zumbando por todos lados como si su cabeza fuera un enorme enjambre de ideas.

Necesitaba pensar, pero no esa clase de estupideces ridículas y sentimentales que concedían a Bulma un extraño poder sobre él y sus pensamientos, no podía dejar que su bello rostro se apareciera por todos los rincones de su nueva habitación, no podía permitir que la mujer terrícola le gritara como últimamente lo hacía desde que violó con su presencia la virginidad de su templo de entrenamiento, aquella vez que la mandó al hospital por más de un mes.

En todo ese tiempo, él había estado siempre preocupado, temiendo que Bulma ya no regresara para estar con él, nunca más. Algunas veces deseaba ir a verla al hospital, nadie se lo prohibía, sólo su orgullo. Ese estúpido orgullo que también le había permitido atacar a la terrícola, se arrepentía de ello, pero jamás se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a ella.

Para fortuna de él y de ella, Bulma no corrió mucho peligro, volvió al mes y el corazón de Vegeta brincó de alegría al verla entrar por la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, su orgullo acudió a tranquilizarlo cuando estuvo a punto de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más, estuvo a punto de decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y cuanto la extrañaba. Pero el orgullo guardián, había desempeñado un buen trabajo.

Cuando la terrícola comenzó a hablar, su voz llegó a los oídos de Vegeta como canto de sirenas debajo del mar, se instaló en su cerebro, desencadenando una extraña reacción que le hizo sentir su cuerpo aun más ligero que en gravedad cero.

Después vino la noticia, tan fría y con la fuerza desgarradora de una terrible avalancha. El príncipe de los saiyan no supo que contestar a ello, se quedó paralizado como cuando Freezer estuvo a punto de matarlo, su mirada se perdió dentro de los ojos de Bulma, no sabía que haría, eso no estaba en sus planes.

Bulma se marchó dejándolo en su fría habitación de entrenamiento, miraba sin ver al vacío, ideas, respuestas y muchas más dudas acudían a él cómo abejas a la flor. Se pasó todo el día dentro de la habitación, sin salir y sin moverse, ese día, la duda de cómo convertirse en supersaiyan, quedó a un lado, siendo su lugar ocupado por la duda de qué haría con la criatura que Bulma cargaba en su vientre.

Durante los días siguientes, pensó que podría sacar de Bulma a aquella pequeña criatura, tan sólo dejaría inconsciente a Bulma y la llevaría donde practicaran ese tipo de cosas… cómo fuera que se les llamara en la Tierra. Esa opción era muy buena, pero implicaba un grave riesgo para Bulma, al dejarla inconciente, podría causarle un daño más grave que sólo dejarla tirada un rato. Otra opción era elimina a Bulma, así él ya no tendría por qué preocuparse de nada, ni del enano, ni de los pensamientos que tenía hacia ella. De inmediato desechó ese pensamiento, la sola idea le había ocasionado un escalofrío. La tercera opción implicaba demasiadas cosas, inclusive el tener que enfrentarse con Kakaroto, lo cual hacía la idea un poco más tentadora. Destruir la Tierra significaría abandonar ese hermoso lugar que le había proporcionado una paz enorme, olvidarse de Bulma y no pensar nunca más en esa criatura en su vientre, sin duda, era la mejor de las tres, pero, aun no tenía la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a Kakaroto y estaban los androides, su espíritu de guerrero le impedía destruir la Tierra sin antes pelear contra ellos.

Y así, pasaron los días, semanas y meses, el nacimiento de su hijo aunque no lo quisiera , se acercaba más y más, hasta que el chiquillo nació y Vegeta no encontró solución para ello.

Y por supuesto, él no estuvo en el hospital cuando Bulma estaba dando a luz, con ella sólo estuvieron sus padres, esperando pacientemente hasta que los doctores salieron del quirófano, ambos se acercaron a él, muy emocionados y preocupados por la salud de su hija, pues desde el momento en el que se le rompió la fuente, Bulma no dejó de lanzar horribles alaridos de dolor que se esparcían por todo el hospital, no era normal… en la Tierra al menos.

Dentro de su habitación, Vegeta tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando las labores de parto comenzaron, el "ki" de Bulma llegó a él más intenso que nunca, se preocupo por un segundo, para después seguir entrenando.

Cuando el "ki" de Bulma se tranquilizo, lo buscó de nuevo, junto a ella descansaba uno muchísimo más pequeño, se sentía cálido y en cierta forma se parecía al de él.

- ¡¡¡MALDICIÓOOOONN!!! – Gritó colérico elevando su "ki", toda la ciudad comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

Su hijo, al que de cierta forma había aceptado ya, era sumamente débil, el hijo de Kakaroto tenía mucho más poder en aquella batalla cuando él llego a la Tierra, no era posible, él su hijo pertenecía a la clase más alta de los saiyan, no podía tener ese poder de pelea tan insignificante.

Bulma

Si, ella es la culpable de eso, ese mocoso tiene en sus venas más sangre humana que de saiyan.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! – Gritó de nuevo, esta vez sin intentar elevar su "ki" estaba furioso. Kakaroto lo había superado en todo, en poder, en técnicas e inclusive, en su descendencia. No podía permitir eso, de ninguna manera, estaba decidido. Destruiría la Tierra.

Salió de la habitación sin preocuparse por utilizar la puerta, creó un gran hoyo en el techo de la casa y se elevó por los aires, hasta una distancia considerada. Miró la ciudad debajo de él, su furia creciente seguía en aumento, Kakaroto y su hijo revoloteaban frente a él, burlándose a carcajadas.

"Tu hijo es un fracasado cómo tu" masculló el imbécil de Kakaroto, mientras Gohan revoloteaba a su alrededor como una molesta moscas, riendo, señalándolo, convirtiéndose en supersaiyan.

- ¡No¿Tú también?

Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, ambos, padre e hijo lo habían superado, se sintió tan miserable, él y sufijo jamás alcanzarían a la familia de Kakaroto, había sido arrojado desde su trono al basurero, las risas constantes de su rival y su hijo retumbaban dentro de su cabeza, martilleando, destrozándole el cerebro.

La furia estaba en su punto máximo, si tuviera un pequeño hoyo en la cabeza, de él saldría el agua de su cuerpo con una temperatura tan alta que sería sólo vapor expulsado a gran presión.

- ¡¡¡¡MALDITOOOOOSSS!!!!

Su "ki" aumentó de repente al mismo tiempo que creaba una inmensa esfera de energía entre sus manos, no se percató del intenso brillo dorado que salía de él, de todas partes, su poder de pelea se incrementó tanto, pero él no se dio cuenta, la esfera de energía en sus manos había iniciado del tamaño de un balón de fútbol y ahora era tan grande cómo la Corporación Capsula.

Un segundo antes de dejar caer la esfera, se percató. Un poder inmenso corría alegremente por todo su cuerpo. Alegre y furioso. Desapareció la energía y se miró las manos, ambas resplandecían de un dorado que le hizo brillar los ojos. Ojos que ahora eran de color azul.

Su corazón se lleno de alegría inmediatamente, eso era fascinante, no cabía en su propio asombro, por fin lo había logrado, ya no era necesario destruir la tierra. Bajó hasta la corporación y se quedó en la entrada, mirándose por todos lados, sintiendo el poder. Su poder.

En ese momento, llegó Bulma, acompañada de sus padres y cargando a su hijo. Se miraron sin decir palabra, en los labios Vegeta tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción por el logro que había tenido ya. Bulma parecía preocupada.

- ¿Vegeta qué te pasó? – Se adelantó el padre de Bulma - ¿Te has convertido en un rebelde sin causa?

- Cállate viejo estúpido – atajó Vegeta dándose la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

- Espera Vegeta – lo llamó Bulma, el príncipe se detuvo sin pensarlo siquiera. - ¿No quieres ver a nuestro hijo?

- MMPH, no me interesa ese individuo debilucho – dio un paso para marcharse - … y tampoco tú.

Bulma y sus padres lo vieron entrar en la casa, su madre la abrazó y ella sintió sinceridad en aquella cálida muestra de afecto.

- No te preocupes por lo que diga ese tipo rubio, ya verás que Vegeta se alegrará mucho de verlos a ambos.

- Mamá…

- ¿Si, hija?

- Cállate…

* * *

_**«- H.S -»**_


End file.
